Memoirs of a Godfather
by mabelreid
Summary: This begins right after Memoriam and follows Reid through his experiences as Henry's godfather. Character, rather than plot driven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n this is set right after "Memoriam." Thanks again to my excellent beta, REIDFANATIC, for her help and friendship. And, thanks to all my loyal readers. Your support always makes me smile.**_

To Spencer, it seemed like no time had passed as he held his new godson in his arms and studied his tiny face. He didn't know what to think of the sleeping baby. To him, the baby didn't really look like anyone, yet. He knew that most people had an opinion about resemblances of newborn children, but he thought they were like blank slates. That wasn't to say, he thought, that Henry didn't look like anyone, it was – well he didn't really know how to explain it, even to himself.

Henry shifted a bit in his arms, and drew his attention back to the little boy and away from his inner musings. The baby opened his mouth and Spencer froze. What if he cried? Holding his godson was one thing, handling him when he cried was quite another. The baby didn't cry. Instead, his mouth began to make little sucking motions. Something stirred in Spencer, something that made his eyes sting and his chest ache. He glanced over to see if JJ were watching, but she was deep in conversation with Garcia. Will was chatting with Morgan and Emily, and Hotch was in discussion with Rossi and Jordan.

He looked back at Henry and his heart jumped into his throat again. Henry's eyes were open! They didn't make contact, but it didn't matter because now he saw JJ in those eyes and it hit him that Henry was part of their quirky little family. This little guy was part of one of his best friends. Oh boy! He'd agreed to be Henry's godfather. Could he do it? Henry's eyes closed again and the spell was broken.

"Hey, Spence, you okay?"

He looked over to see that Garcia and JJ were watching him with big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, gorgeous grey matter, what you thinkin?"

"I was thinking," he began with a squeak. "I was thinking, this is all _real_. You had a baby," he directed to JJ.

She chuckled, then rolled her eyes. "I certainly hope so. I feel like a just passed bowling ball."

Garcia burst into laughter at the same time Henry woke and began to cry as if Spencer was pinching him black and blue. "Um, what do I do?"

"I think you give him to his mommy," Garcia suggested.

That was a phenomenal idea, he decided. At least, he thought it was a good idea until Henry left his arms and then he felt loss that cut into his heart like a knife. He smiled at JJ because he didn't want her to know his disappointment. The conflicting feelings of relief and sadness confused him. Was this what he'd have to deal with going forward? He didn't know if he liked that idea because life was much easier without the emotional rollercoaster.

Then he looked at Henry in JJ's arms and the way she smiled with pure joy and he decided that he didn't want to return to a life without Henry. He'd ride the rollercoaster to its end, because the alternative was unthinkable.

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan interrupted his thoughts. "I think JJ needs to feed Henry. Let's go."

"Oh, right."

"Spence."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for coming to see us and for agreeing to be Henry's godfather."

"Yeah, thank you," Will said and shook his hand firmly.

"You're welcome."

"Go home and get some rest," JJ ordered as she jiggled Henry in her arms.

He didn't want to leave, but his eyes were burning from exhaustion. "Okay," he agreed. "See you later, Henry."

He knew that when his mind was cleared from exhaustion, he might freak out a little, but for now he had a tiny miracle to turn his life upside down and that was just fine with him.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands fidgeted with his tie instead of opening the door of his car and getting out into the cool, autumn wind. He stared at JJ's front door as if this were the first time he'd been invited to her home. Maybe he could back out of the driveway and leave before anyone noticed he was there.

He told himself, very sternly, to stop freaking out! He'd never hear the end of it if he didn't get out of his car and knock on her door. _There's nothing to be afraid of_ , he reminded himself as he walked up to her front porch. It's just JJ, Will and a seven pound infant.

His fingers were shaking when he rang the doorbell, which made him furious with himself. He'd done fine holding Henry in the hospital. JJ and Will were there. It's not like he'd volunteered to babysit. _Alone!_ Now that was a frightening thought.

Will opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Spencer. Good to see you."

Reid stepped into the entryway because running away was unacceptable. "Um, thanks!"

Oh _God_ , he just squeaked. Will would laugh at him for sure. This was the worst idea in the world.

Will didn't laugh at him. Instead he led him into the living room where JJ was sitting in one of the easy chairs with Henry in her arms. The baby didn't appear to be crying or in any way upset. _Good!_ That was excellent.

"Hey, Spence. Thanks for coming over."

"Hi," he managed to say without squeaking this time. "You guys look comfortable."

"I just fed him. He's out like a light."

Will excused himself and headed toward the kitchen, so Spencer sat on the couch across from JJ and Henry. "Well, um, why did you want to see me?"

"I thought you might like to visit with your godson. It's been three weeks and he misses you."

"Actually, babies Henry's age don't have the emotional capacity to miss someone."

"Alright… I missed you." She said and her blue eyes were annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he put his hands on the knee crossed over his leg. "I'm a little nervous."

"Why."

"I've been thinking about being a godfather and I don't think I'll be good at it. I don't know anything about babies."

"Spence, don't you think I thought the same thing when I was pregnant? I'm still freaked out."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Will and I am still learning. He didn't come with an instruction booklet."

Spencer thought about this and looked at Henry, who appeared to be slumbering peacefully. An overwhelming desire to hold the little guy overtook all of his fears. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand then held out his arms. "May I hold him for a minute?"

Tears filled her eyes and smote at his heart. He didn't mean to make her cry. What now?

"Of course," she was saying.

The next thing he knew she sat next to him and was depositing Henry in his arms. He saw that Henry wore a knitted cap on his head and was wrapped tightly in a blanket. He remembered that newborns liked to be swaddled. His little face hadn't changed much in three weeks, but it was still beautiful and peaceful.

"He looks good," he said lamely to JJ.

"I think he looks like Will, but Will thinks he looks like me. I guess we'll know for sure when he's a little older."

"He has your eyes," Spencer blurted out.

She smiled at him. "That's what Will says."

He had lots of facts about newborns crowded in his brain, but for some reason he didn't have the desire to share them all. He just wanted to hold the baby for a while. He liked the way this little guy made him feel, like he was accepted.

"It would appear that Henry's a smart little guy," JJ said.

He only gaped at her and she chuckled. "Well, it looks like the Reid affect doesn't bother him."

"Oh, _man_!" His face and eyes lit up in a way seldom seen in the office and it made her want to hug him. "Hey, I think you're right."

He smiled broadly at her and she wiggled her eyebrows. "Now, we just need to find a young lady for you and you can have one of these for your own."

"Ah, no, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied as he rocked Henry and looked at his face instead of at JJ. "Girls don't like me that way."

"What way would that be?" She teased.

"Come on, JJ."

"The great thing about you, Spence is your ability to shut everything out and completely concentrate on what's important. The irritating thing about you is that you seldom look around, and see that there are many woman out there that notice you."

"Thanks, JJ."

She reached over and put a hand on his arm. "I'm not trying to insult you, Spence. I've seen some of the ladies at the bureau watching you."

Spencer twisted his mouth into a pout. At least he had Henry in his arms and could look at him instead of making eye contact with JJ.

"They notice me because they think I'm weird."

"Look at me," JJ commanded.

He looked at her because he could feel her eyes on the top of his head. "What?"

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. So, I'll stop arguing with you about women and we'll talk about something else instead."

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know."

"Just promise me that you'll take a look around once in a while. You might be surprised."

"Okay, but I don't think anything's gonna to change."

She reached out and touched Henry's sleeping face. "I think Henry would love a little playmate someday."

He finally gave her a tremulous smile. "Maybe."

"Why don't I put Henry in his crib and we can have a little lunch before he wakes up?"

Once again, he didn't want to give up the little boy in his arms, but he couldn't stay here forever. He was the godfather, not a parent like JJ and Will.

"Hey, Henry, I'll see you later."

JJ collected her baby without waking him and left Reid there in the living room. He looked around at the chairs, the little baby swing in one corner and the inviting fireplace that crackled with flames. JJ said he'd make a great dad. Well, he didn't know if that were true, but the idea suddenly held more appeal than before Henry's birth.

"Hey," JJ reentered the room. "You ready for lunch."

"Yeah, I could eat."

She winked at him and he followed her to the kitchen. Henry was lucky. He had parents that loved him and would always be there for him. And, he had a godfather that would never go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n this takes place right after "Normal." Thanks again to all of you who support this story and have been kind enough to add it to favorites, follow it or add a review. You're all awesome!_**

Spencer was at his desk when JJ came into the bullpen with Henry in his carrier. Everyone else had left, but he wanted to do a little paperwork on the case before heading home.

"You're still here," JJ said.

"Yeah, I needed to do a little work before I go home."

JJ pursed her lips and put Henry down on a chair she'd pulled over to Reid's desk. "I miss it here."

"I thought you liked being home with Will and Henry."

She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "I do. I love my guys, but I kind of miss the energy of this place, too."

"I'm glad you brought him for a visit," Spencer pointed at the sleeping baby.

She grinned at him as he reached out to touch one of Henry's little hands. He liked how soft the infant's hands were in comparison to an adult. It was like touching happiness.

"What's going on in your head?"

"Why do you think something's going on in my head?"

Henry had a tight grip on his finger. It amazed him how strong he was at such a young age.

"Because you won't make eye contact. You just got back from a wretched case, and yet, you're still here."

"I said I needed to do some stuff."

"I know, but you can do this work in the morning. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"You know you can talk to me if you need it."

"Yes, I know. Thanks…"

JJ stood up and was gathering up her diaper bag. "Henry, you want to go home and see daddy? Yes you do," she cooed.

"Henry seemed pretty comfortable with Morgan," Spencer said casually.

JJ narrowed her eyes at this seemingly innocent statement. "Yeah, he was. Problem?"

"No," he squeaked. "I was just surprised, I guess."

JJ bit the inside of her mouth to keep a smile off her face. "Morgan was feeding him. Henry likes anyone that gives him dinner."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right."

"Are you _jealous_ , Spence?"

"What! No!"

"I think you are. You waited here after everyone left so you could have alone time with Henry, and I saw the look on your face when Morgan held Henry and gave him his bottle. You're jealous."

He frowned and bit his bottom lip. "Alright, I _am_ a little jealous, which is ridiculous. The team cares about you and Henry. Why should that bother me?"

"Because I asked you to be his godfather. I singled you out and made you feel special."

He finally looked at her and she was watching him expectantly. "You've been hanging around us too long. You're picking up our profiling techniques."

"Well, yeah!"

"JJ."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that you're always going to be special to Henry."

"I know. I'm acting irrationally."

She almost laughed at the confusion on his face. It was cute! "It's okay. Babies have a way of bringing out some irrationalities in adults. Just look at how we all coo and speak in baby talk. It's not logical, but it is fun."

He grinned at her because she was right. "You know that there's a moratorium on inter-team profiling. We all agreed to it." He added smugly.

"I'm on maternity leave," JJ reminded him unnecessarily.

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm not in the office every day, and I'm a new mother."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You think you deserve special treatment."

"Yes!"

"I don't understand the logic in that line of reasoning."

She smirked at him. "You don't have to understand, just go with it."

"How's it fair?" He wondered reasonably.

JJ picked up Henry's carrier. "Come on, Spence. You can walk us out to the car."

"You didn't answer my question."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes not answering a question is answer enough, don't you think."

He decided he didn't like that answer, but it was useless to argue. He'd think about it and perhaps, one day he'd understand.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Reid said worriedly as soon as JJ and Will had left their house. "I don't know anything about babysitting."

Garcia patted him on the arm. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks. I'm an expert on child care."

For some reason he couldn't identify, her assurances didn't make him feel better about the fact that his safety net, in the form of JJ and Will, had just left them alone with their three month old baby.

"Don't freak out on me," Garcia continued as they returned to the living room.

"Why not?" He asked reasonably. "We're here alone with Henry. _Anything_ could happen. Did you know that most childhood accidents –"

She reached over and put her hand on his mouth. "I don't want to hear statistics about babies and accidents."

"But shouldn't –"Garcia's eyes sparked at him, so he shut his mouth with a snap.

"We're Henry's godparents. Will and JJ trust us. We're going to show them that trust is warranted."

He wondered if he'd ever have her confidence when it came to taking care of Henry. _Just think about Morgan and how you'll never live it down if you let a baby send you screaming into the night._

"You're right," he said as confidently as he could. "We can _do_ this."

They were about to sit when the baby monitor on one of JJ's end tables began to loudly broadcast that Henry was awake and demanding attention.

"I'll get him," Garcia said.

His relief that Garcia had called dibs on Henry was short lived. She arrived a few moments later with the fussy baby in her arms. He backed away when she approached him with clear intention in her eyes.

"I think he's hungry. Take him for a minute."

He felt like a deer in the headlights multiplied by at least one hundred. He shook his head, but she handed him the baby, which he had no choice but to accept. "I don't think –"

"It's either take him, or go heat up his bottle. Which do you prefer?"

Henry was squealing loudly and his little face was the color of overripe cherries. Spencer had researched bottle feeding and that the milk should be room temperature, but he had no idea how to achieve it.

"I'll take him." He decided.

"I'll be right back."

He doubted that, but at least he wasn't there alone. He didn't have to juggle a crying baby _and_ trying to heat a bottle of milk.

Henry was still making his presence know, so he tried rocking him up and down in a way that was supposed to mimic the motions felt by fetuses in the womb. "Hey little guy," he squeaked. "Aunty Penelope's getting dinner for you. You just have to be patient, okay?"

Henry didn't appear to appreciate the suggestion that he "be patient," for dinner. He waved his little fists around and wailed. His eyes scrunched and little tears dotted his cheeks.

"Garcia," Spencer squeaked.

"In a minute," she called from the kitchen.

"In a minute," he repeated. "Aunty Penelope just doesn't get it, does she?" He cooed to the baby.

He tried rocking the baby again, but Henry wasn't having it. Panic began to overtake Spencer's good sense. He'd go into the kitchen and make Garcia take over. Henry would be happier and –

"Here we are!"

Garcia hurried from the kitchen with a bottle in one hand and a towel in the other. He'd never been so happy to see anyone in his _life_!

Then, he tried to give the baby to her, but she insisted he feed Henry. She made him sit and then shift Henry to his left arm so he could hold the bottle with is right hand.

His godson decided to give up crying in favor of the bottle and latched on with such enthusiasm it made Spencer giggle with relief.

"See, he's fine."

"Yeah," he said happily and smiled at her. "He likes it."

She grinned back at him and dropped the towel over his shoulder. "When he's done you have to burp him."

"Ah, right."

It wasn't long before Spencer had the baby over his shoulder, patting him on his little back. He was relieved Garcia had thought of the towel because Henry did spit up and it made cleanup easier.

"Now you feel better," Garcia said to Henry. "You want to see Aunty Penelope?"

Spencer gave him up to her and watched her gently rock Henry until the baby fell asleep. She put the baby in his little swing in one corner of the room and set it to gently swaying.

"That wasn't so bad," she remarked.

"No."

"What are you thinking, gorgeous grey matter?"

"I was wondering about Henry. It's better for babies to have breast milk because the mother have certain antibodies to pass on to the child and –"

"Reid," Garcia interrupted. "That was breast milk. JJ pumps."

"Oh," he said and felt his face get hot.

"Now, if you're finished with statistics on babies and their feeding habits, fancy a game of Go?"

"JJ doesn't have it," he stated.

Garcia pointed at her enormous zebra stripped bag in the corner. "I brought it with me."

"Alright, if you think you can handle losing again."

Her hair, currently pulled off her face in a ponytail surmounted by a purple dahlia, seemed to bristle at him. "I think I can handle it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They were in the middle of their game when Henry awoke and began to cry. "Hm, I wonder what's upsetting him this time."

Spencer watched as Garcia picked up his godson. Her nose wrinkled a little and he began to get a bad feeling.

"Smells like a special delivery."

"What?"

"Henry needs a diaper change."

"I don't know how to do that," he squeaked.

"Come on," she waggled a finger to him. "It's time for you to learn."

"Garcia…"

"Do not try to con me with your eyes. Let's go."

He followed her up the stairs to Henry's little room because if he tried to run, she'd find some way to make his life miserable. _You're Henry's godfather. Suck it up!_

Garcia had Henry on his changing table and was in the process of unsnapping the snaps on his onesie. "Stop hanging around the doorway and help me."

He entered like a bomb might be in the middle of the room with the timer on ten seconds.

"Now, get me some wipes. They're right there on the dresser."

Garcia had Henry's diaper off just as he handed over the wipes. "Oh man," he said and held his nose. "That's disgusting and rank."

"Ha-ha," Garcia said sarcastically. "We have to hurry."

"Why?"

Henry let loose with a stream that had both of them ducking out of the way.

"That's why."

He couldn't help it, he laughed at the look on Garcia's face. "Boys will be boys," she said irritably and reached for one of the wipes.

He watched her clean Henry's little bottom and dispose of the old diaper on the lidded trash can. "Now, we need a bit of powder." She was looking pointedly at him.

"Me."

"Yes, and hurry unless you want more of Henry's personal rinse."

He grabbed the baby powder from the changing table and lightly sprinkled his godson's "personal area." Garcia seemed to approve of the amount. She slid a diaper under Henry's bottom.

"See, you have to make sure it's the right way around." She pulled the front of the diaper between Henry's chubby legs and pointed at the tabs. "You do it."

He could see it was useless to argue so he reached for the tabs. Luckily, he managed to finish the job of the new diaper, but when he turned to find Garcia, she wasn't in the room.

"Where did Aunty Penelope go," he said to the crying baby.

For some reason, the baby crying didn't make him feel like he wanted to panic anymore. Instead, it hurt his heart. He tried to hurry through replacing the onesie, but his fingers were shaking and he fumbled for several minutes.

"Hey, there we go. That wasn't so bad."

He picked up Henry and went to JJ's rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Oh, feels nice to sit for a minute."

He rocked as Henry looked up at him out of eyes that were exactly like JJ. He saw her in Henry's face as well. It made him smile to think that this little guy made his best friend so happy.

"Hey," said a voice from the doorway about five minutes after Henry had fallen back to sleep.

"Where did you go?" Spencer wanted to know.

"You didn't hear the land line ring?"

"No."

He supposed he'd been too involved in trying to finish the job of diaper change.

"I thought I better answer it just in case it was JJ."

"Wouldn't she call our cells?"

Garcia shrugged, then rolled her eyes. "Alright, I lied. I left because I wanted you to finish up by yourself."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I just want you to be confident with him. I know he still freaks you out a little.

He wanted to disagree, but found that he couldn't argue the point.

"It's weird," he said as he took Henry over to his crib. "I wasn't thrilled to be here alone with you and him, but now I wish I could stay."

Garcia adjusted Henry's blanket around him and picked up the baby monitor. "Come on. Will and JJ should be back in an hour. We can still finish our game."


	5. Chapter 5

Will found JJ at the kitchen table with three stacks of folded laundry. Most of it was freshly washed clothing belonging to their son. He hadn't realized how much dirty laundry a tiny infant could generate in a week. He grinned at the thought because he wouldn't trade his son for anything.

"Hey, cher."

"Hey," she turned and pecked him on the cheek. "What's up?"

"I came in to see if I could help, and to inform you that Spencer is at it again."

JJ sighed, then shook her head and laughed. "I told him what the doctor said, but he's determined to continue."

Will shrugged his shoulders. "He's single-minded, that's for sure."

"Apparently, he's working on a paper."

Will sighed. "As long as he respects our wishes, I guess there's no harm."

"Don't worry, he promised not to share his research with us so we're not pulled into unrealistic expectations."

"I say we stay in here and finish the laundry and then you can help me with dinner," Will suggested.

JJ drew up her hair into her hands and added a pony tail clip. "Depends on what you're making."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer and Henry, were on the carpeted floor in JJ's living room. Spencer had draped a blanket under the baby and had several items laid out on the couch near Henry's head.

The baby was kicking his legs and waving his little arms while he cooed at his godfather. Reid was trying to talk the baby into remaining still, but Henry had other ideas.

"If you lay still for just a minute, I'll show you a neat magic trick."

Henry babbled and kicked out his legs. The smile on his little face made Spencer grin despite his growing frustration in collecting his "statistics."

He stretched out his measuring tape again and attempted for the seventh time to get Henry's length.

He sat back on his knees and sighed. "I'll make you a deal, little guy. You stay still for ten seconds and I'll cover for you the first time you do something harebrained when you're a teenager."

"I did _not_ just hear you say that," said JJ from behind him.

He whipped around and swallowed hard at the irritation on her face. "Hi!" He squeaked guiltily.

She had both hands on her hips and he felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Her cobalt blue eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. "Don't 'hi,' me."

"Ah, sorry JJ. I was just finishing my measurements."

She shook her head and sighed. "What did we agree to last week?"

"That I could keep a record of Henry's growth for my project, but I'd leave you out of the results. You said your doctor told you that they don't push percentiles anymore because it's too stressful for parents."

"That's right, but I don't know how you expect me to stay out of _it_ when I over hear you bribing my son."

"Come on, JJ. He can't possibly understand me."

He picked up his godson because Henry was eagerly kicking his little legs the way he always did when he wanted his godfather.

JJ relaxed and then chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, Spence."

"Ha, not funny."

"That's what you get for promising to cover for Henry."

"I thought that's what I'm supposed to do as his godfather."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'll bet Garcia told you that."

He didn't want to rat out Garcia, but the way JJ was staring at him, told him that she'd know if he didn't admit it.

"Yeah, she told me."

JJ pursed her lips, then her eyes found her son and she gave him a radiant smile.

"Do what you have to do. I just don't want to know about it, okay?"

"You know I'd tell you if there was something serious with Henry."

She put an arm around his waist and hugged him as he observed a smiling Henry. "Yes, I do know."

Her son reached out his little arms to her and she took him. "You're never going to get in trouble, are you, my sweet little star?"

"He's going to be the best kid in the world."

"I hope so, but kids have a way of proving you wrong for good or bad." JJ reminded him.

"True, but he has you and Will so he's going to be amazing."

She smiled and winked at him. "You want to stay for dinner."

"Are you or Will cooking?" He asked casually.

"Why does it matter?"

"No reason."

Her expression had him stepping back despite the fact that she had a baby in her arms and couldn't possibly do him harm."

"Are you implying that I can't cook?"

"No!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're in luck. Will is making his famous stew."

He followed her into the kitchen. He didn't know what was in store for Henry in his childhood, but it didn't matter because the here and now was family, love and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n thank you all for patiently waiting for this update. I was blocked for a few days, but** **hopefully,** **that's gone. This chapter is set after Amplification in season 4. Please enjoy.**_

He stretched, turned over and squinted against the full brilliance of the sun in his east facing bedroom window. He should have rented an apartment with windows on the other side of the building. Then, he wouldn't be thinking of getting up at eight am on his last day of medical leave. Well, there was nothing for it because he needed to get up and try to resemble a living human being.

He was just in the act of turning over and going back to sleep despite his resolution to get up and do something useful when the doorbell rang. He scratched his head. Who was at the door at this hour?

"Only one way to find out," he said to the empty room.

The person, or rather people, on the other side of the door, was a complete surprise.

"JJ."

She breezed in with Henry in her arms. "Hey, Spence."

"What're you doing here?"

Henry grunted happily and reached out for his godfather. "Hey, Henry. What's going on?"

"I thought that since you got the all clear from your doctor and since it's your last day of medical leave, we'd come and see you today. Henry's missed you."

"I missed you too, Henry."

The little blond boy hugged him around the neck. His resemblance to his mother increased as he aged and Spencer sometimes thought that he was looking right into JJ's eyes when he looked at his godson.

"Why don't we sit," he suggested.

"You sit and I'll make breakfast."

"I don't think I have anything in the fridge that's edible."

JJ opened the fridge door and surveyed the contacts. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Spencer. "No wonder you're so skinny. It's a good thing I stopped off and picked up a few supplies."

"You didn't have to do that," he insisted.

Her unspoken assertions that he might starve to death was a _little_ excessive, he thought.

"If I don't you'll starve."

Yep, she was over reacting. He wasn't a _nywhere_ near starvation. He had the takeout menus and numbers of at least a dozen restaurants memorized. Why cook when you could have someone deliver it to your door?

"Takeout doesn't count," she admonished.

"I'm fine."

"I'll be right back."

Reid put Henry on the couch next to him. "Your mommy worries too much about me. Everyone thinks I need a babysitter, like you, Henry."

Henry offered Spencer his pacifier, but Spencer declined. "You keep it, little guy."

They stared at each other until JJ reentered the apartment. She set to work in his kitchen without bothering to ask him if he were hungry or what he'd like to eat. He never bothered with much at breakfast, but it appeared that she had more than cereal in mind. Instead of watching her stock his fridge with stuff that would go bad because he had no patience for cooking, he took Henry to the little table next to a window.

"I'm gonna show you my favorite game."

Henry pushed his pacifier out of his mouth and it fell to the floor. Spencer bent over, picked it up and put in on the table. "Have to wash that off before you can have it back."

Henry looked at him but didn't cry or react negatively to Spencer's idea that it was better to rinse off the pacifier then put it in his mouth.

"When you're older, we can play together. Did you know that I used to play with Gideon all the time? You don't know Gideon, but he was my friend. He was kind of like a father and a mentor. He loved chess. I only beat him once, and that was because I was excited to do something I'd never done and I wasn't trying too hard. See, sometimes we try too hard and miss the obvious. "

He looked over at JJ who was busy whisking eggs in a bowl. She either didn't hear them or was pretending convenient deafness. He didn' t know which but thought he could tell Henry.

"See, it was my birthday, and Gideon gave me a gift. Now, Gideon never gave people gifts so it was a little strange that he had one for me. It was a pair of tickets to a football game. I know that most guys like football, but I hate it."

He lowered his voice and whispered to Henry. "Something pretty awful happened to me when I was a kid. Your mommy doesn't know about it, so we'll just keep it to ourselves, deal?"

Henry looked up at him and began to jabber a little as if he were agreeing to keep the secret. "I had a huge crush on your mommy and I decided that I wanted to go out with her even if it meant I had to re-live some terrible memories."

Henry reached up and tugged on his hair. Spencer untangled his fingers and kissed his hand. "Your mommy was so kind, and sweet that day. I wanted to impress her, but I couldn't think of her because of what happened so long ago. Anyway, it didn't work out for us. That's okay because she asked me to be your godfather and I'm really excited and happy about that. Also, I get to be friends with your parents and we both have Aunty Penelope."

Henry babbled and waved his little arms. "You're right, enough talk, I'll show you all the pieces and how they move."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Thank you for breakfast and for bringing Henry to see me. I really needed the boost. It's been kind of boring around here for the last couple of weeks."

JJ kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as she gathered up Henry and her diaper bag.

"Just promise me you won't scare me like that again."

Her cobalt eyes pierced him and he blinked in surprise at her true concern and distress. "I will try," he promised.

"Remember that you have Henry now. He needs you."

"I remember."

She hugged him close and then they were gone. He went back to his sofa and stretched out. He studied the ceiling over his head and tried to think what life would be like at that moment if he didn't have Henry. He decided he didn't like that line of thinking. Instead, he picked up a book and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n hey all, thank you again for your wonderful support. This takes place after 5X1 Please enjoy._ **

The pain was like a living thing inside his head. It scratched and clawed its way along his nerve endings. He couldn't think of anything but the ache in his knee. The throbbing pain was all consuming. He couldn't read, he couldn't write and he couldn't play chess. He lived the last week since the shooting in a round of taking a pain pill, waiting for it to dull the pain, then dreading the return of the burning agony that never seemed to go away. If only he could have… _No!_

He closed his eyes and began to breathe, inhaling and exhaling until he forced the craving back behind the door in his brain that never seemed to fully close and latch. He'd attended three meeting in the last week, but for the first time, the guys at BCC didn't help him. The pain was too overwhelming to take.

"It's not," he argued with himself. "You endured more pain than this in that little shack in Atlanta."

 _No_ , he wouldn't think about Tobias Henkel. Not now. He'd find another way to cope. There had to be another way.

He was about to try to stand and attempt a little exercise when his phone rang. He listened to it ring three times before answering. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, but if he didn't pick up and it was someone on the team, they might end up on his doorstep.

"Hey, Spence," JJ responded to his greeting. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he lied as brightly as he could.

"Um, hmm… Why do I think you're lying to me?"

"I don't want to talk right now, JJ."

"Actually, I called because Henry misses his godfather and wants to say hello."

"Henry can't talk yet."

He heard JJ sigh over the telephone line and he could almost see the annoyance in her blue eyes. "I think you'll be surprised," she said. "Won't he be surprised, Henry. Say something, Spence."

"Hi, Henry," he said as if he memorized a fact in school and had to repeat if for the teacher.

Not even his beloved little godson and JJ's play-acting could get his mind off the pain in his knee. He wished he could hang up and try to lie down for a while.

Then, everything changed because he could hear Henry cooing excitedly and the little guy began to jabber and sort of sing in his ear.

"See, I told you he can talk and you can hear how much he misses you. He's kicking his little legs like crazy and he has this big smile on his face."

"When did he learn to do that," Spencer asked in amazement.

"Just recently. I thought it might cheer you up to hear it."

He could hear the pride and happiness in her voice and for a few precious moments, he forgot to feel sorry for himself or feel the pain in his knee.

"Hey, Henry. I miss you."

"He's still jabbering away. I'll be so glad when you can come over and see him again. He loves you so much."

"I love you too, Henry," he said and a tear rambled down his cheek.

"Look, I can hear the pain and the exhaustion in your voice. Why don't I let you go?"

He wanted to say goodbye, but the mention of his exhaustion made him yawn. If he could go to sleep…

"Yeah, ah, goodbye JJ. Bye Henry."

"Bye, Spence. Get some sleep if you can."

He did lay down and he thought of Henry and how much he missed seeing the little guy. It took a long time, but he finally fell into a light sleep that lasted for a little over two hours.

When he woke, it was to the sound of his work phone beeping at him from the edge of the coffee table. He couldn't possibly be called into work. He picked it up with some trepidation in his heart and saw to his relief that it was a text.

 _Something to make you smile._ Said the text message from JJ's number. There was a photo attachment of JJ and Henry, with big smiles on their faces. It looked like one of the selfies he'd heard about from Garcia.

For the first time since his release from the hospital, the pain in his knee ceased to matter as he studied the photo. Everything he'd experienced and learned from Henry and everything he knew he'd learn and experience in the future made him grin with delight. He reached into his pocket and fingered his medallion from BCC. He wouldn't let the pain drive him into giving up his sobriety. There was too much at stake. Henry in his life meant he had more to live for then he could possibly give up.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid glanced down at the huge gift bag sitting next to him on the passenger seat. _Was it too much?_ He shut off the engine and got resolutely out of his car. Garcia had told him twelve times that spoiling their godson was their duty.

 _She also told you it was cool to cover for your godson, when and if he ever did something hair-brained. Look where that got you!_

He sighed as he hefted out the bag and went up the steps to JJ and Will's front door. At least, he was down to one crutch and could carry the bag without wondering if he'd fall and make the injury worse.

He decided to knock on the door instead of remembering JJ's irritation with his attempted bribing of her child. The door opened and JJ greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Spence."

"Hi, JJ. How are you?"

"Good, but I'll be better when all of this is over. It's hectic around here."

She stopped and took in the bag Spencer was carrying. "Spencer, what is all that? He's a year old."

"I know, but Garcia said –"

"That you're his godfather and, therefore, have the right to spoil him rotten."

He stopped in the doorway to the living room and looked down at his shoes as his face got hot. "Yeah, she said that and I know I shouldn't have listened, but I guess I allowed my excitement to get the better of me."

She gave him a compromising smile. "Maybe in the future you could ask me for a list of things I think Henry might like, and then pick one or two things."

He nodded his head and smiled back at her. "You're right. I truly am sorry for going overboard."

"It's okay. He's still too young to be spoiled by all the attention, I think."

"There he is," Garcia headed his way and hugged him so hard he groaned.

"You're breaking my ribs, Garcia." He rubbed hard at his side when she let him go.

"You exaggerate," she denied cheerfully.

She kissed his cheek with lips painted crimson and likely left a prominent mark on his pale cheek, but he decided not to be bothered by it.

"How's the knee?"

"Aches, but it's getting better."

"That's wonderful, sweet cheeks."

"Hey," Rossi called out. "What're you doing there in the doorway? Get in here."

"Pretty boy," Morgan greeted from the sofa where he sat next to Emily. "What's with the giant gift sack?"

"It's for Henry and none of your smart mouth," he said promptly.

Morgan's eyebrows went up. "Okay, just asking."

Garcia had taken her seat next to JJ with Henry on her lap, and to, Reid she resembled a Godmother straight from a fairy tale. All that was missing was a magic wand and gossamer wings on her back. Then she directed a smart ass grin at him and the spell was broken.

The celebration began with an enthusiastic if a bit out of tune rendition of "Happy Birthday." Henry waved his rattle and jabbered along with them as they sang. It made Reid laugh. JJ winked at him and Will observed everything with a bemused expression.

He took Henry from Garcia when JJ decided it was time for gifts and helped him rip off the paper for most of the gifts. Reid was relieved to see that Garcia had brought three bags full of clothes, that Reid had to admit were cute. JJ rolled her eyes, "You and Spencer need to learn the meaning of moderation."

"I know," Garcia said shamefacedly. "I just couldn't resist."

"You'll have to try," JJ said.

Spencer decided that he'd worry about restraint tomorrow when Will pulled the giant plastic barrel of dinosaur toys. Morgan broke out into gales of laughter and JJ said. "Where did you find this?"

"Toys R Us," Reid explained.

Everyone laughed. He ignored them and smiled at his godson, who was more interested in the bag than the barrel of dinosaur toys. This continued to be the case as more toys and clothing piled up. By the time JJ, Emily, and Garcia brought out slices of cake for everyone, Henry was enthusiastically crawling around on the floor.

Morgan sat next to Spencer with a plate of chocolate birthday cake. "So, dinosaur toys, for a one-year-old?"

"Yes, dinosaur toys," he responded. "You got a problem with that?"

"Naw, I get it, man. You don't have to be a profiler to understand."

"I want Henry to have everything I never had as a kid. He deserves it."

"Of course, he does. He's an awesome little guy with great parents and a couple of terrific godparents. How can he go wrong?"

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Everyone but Spencer had left three hours later. The living room looked like a hurricane had hit with wrapping paper and gift bags littering the floor. JJ had stacked most of the gifts in one corner, but Henry was currently playing with a stuffed bear that Emily had given him.

"He really enjoyed the day," JJ said as she sat down next to Spencer.

"Yeah, he's awesome."

She grinned at him and sighed. She lay her head back on the couch. "I, on the other hand, am exhausted."

"I imagine."

"It was a little strange without Jack and Hotch," Spencer said.

She frowned. "I invited Hotch but… when I talked to him I could tell the last thing he wanted to do was attend a small boy's birthday party."

"I hope he's okay," Reid said, a little anxiously."

"He will be when we find George Foyet and take him out once and for all."

He smiled a little at her confidence. He hoped with all his heart it would be over soon and Hotch could go back to his family.

JJ leaned back her head again and closed her eyes. They sat in comfortable silence as he watched Henry enjoy his bear. After a few minutes, Henry looked up as though called, pushed up from his knees and got to his feet.

"JJ…"

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"Look at Henry," Reid whispered, his mouth dry with amazement.

She stared in complete shock as Henry took an unsteady step. "Oh boy," she cried. "Will, get in here, now."

Henry grinned at JJ and held out his bear. "You're so awesome. Come to mommy." JJ encouraged with tears in her eyes.

She held out her arms just as Will rushed into the room. "What's going on?!"

"Look!"

His eyes followed JJ's shaking hand. "Oh my God, little man. When did you learn to do that?"

Spencer didn't hear them because he couldn't believe that Henry was actually walking. The little boy took three more shaky steps then slipped on some wrapping paper. He sat down hard and began to cry. Will hurried to him and gathered him into his arms. "That's okay, little man. You'll get it."

JJ jumped off the couch and threw her arms around both of her men. "Mommy is so proud of you, Henry." She covered his little face with kisses.

Spencer watched the three of them together and began to feel like a third wheel. If only… He shook his head and pushed away this new desire he'd been feeling ever since Henry had made his way into the world. Someday… maybe!

"Hey guys, I'm tired. I'm going home." He interrupted the ecstatic celebration.

JJ smiled up at him and he forced a smile onto his face as he went to Henry and gave him a hug and kiss. "See you later, Henry. You're growing up so fast."

"Yes, he is."

"I'm gonna take him up for a bath, Cher. I'll see you later, Spencer."

"See you, Will."

"I'll walk to the door with you," JJ said.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, yeah, you are his godfather. I wouldn't let you miss it."

"I can't believe he walked."

"I've seen him pulled himself up on the furniture and sort of creep around, but this is the first time he walked without help."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, it's been a heck of a night," she said. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me too."

"See you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you later."

He went to his car with a smile on his face. The past year had changed him in so many ways. Perhaps other new changes were on the horizon. He didn't know, but for now, he'd take the sheer joy of being Henry's godfather.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid stood in the doorway of JJ's upstairs bathroom. He didn't think this was a great idea, but JJ had insisted it was time for him to learn.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," he said for the third time.

"I'll be right here with you," she promised. "You get him undressed and I'll get his bathtub ready.

Reid sighed and took Henry from JJ. He was 14 months old now and he resembled JJ so much it was positively eerie. "Alright, Henry let's get ready for your bath."

Henry twisted in Reid's arms when he saw his mother pull something out of one of the cupboards.

"What is that?" Reid wanted to know.

"Get him undressed and I'll show you."

He divested Henry of his clothing and removed his diaper. Luckily, this time, it wasn't a "Special delivery," as Garcia called it.

Henry giggled and cooed up at his godfather. Reid continued to be surprised at Henry's good nature. Although, JJ said it was just good luck that Reid had yet to deal with Henry in a tantrum. He thought it was good luck, too and something he hoped would never change.

"Time for your bath," Reid informed the baby.

JJ turned off the water and said. "Put him in the bathtub."

He realized that she had a plastic bathtub shaped like a kidney bean in the adult-sized tub. It was half filled with water and was white in color. "It's called a Right Height Tub. It grows with a baby. When he was a newborn there was a little sling for him to lay in. The tub can sit on this," she pointed to a light blue base that sat on the floor next to the tub, "so you can bathe him on the counter top, or if you want to bathe him in the tub you can sit on the base. Also, when Henry is older it can be used for him to stand on to reach the sink.

"Neat," Reid exclaimed.

"Yes it is," she nodded. "He loves it."

Indeed, Henry was twisting in his arms and grunting to get down. Reid set him in the tub and Henry immediately began to squeal with delight and splash around. "You can bathe him comfortably and you don't have to hold him."

Reid sat on the stool and was pleasantly surprised that it held is weight. It was sturdier than he had anticipated. "Hey, this is great. I can stretch out my bad leg."

"Good," JJ said. "That's why I thought this would be a good time.

She pulled something else out of the cupboard. "Here're some toys for him."

"Wait, I thought you were going to stay."

"You can handle it," she assured him. "That baby shampoo is there," she pointed to one end of the tub "His clothes are here on the counter with a new diaper."

"JJ!"

"I promise you'll do fine. I trust you, remember."

"I don't guess I have a choice."

"Nope, I'm off to load the dishwasher. Holler if you need me."

Reid observed his godson, who continued to splash around enthusiastically. "I guess it's just you and me, buddy," he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "We can do this."

Henry jabbered loudly as Reid dumped some of the toys in the little tub. "Hey, what's this?"

He picked up something that looked like a little shark. It had a switch on the side which he turned and it began to buzz, he let it go in the water and it began to circle the little tub. "Uh, oh, looks like there's a shark in the tub. You better grab it."

Henry squealed and kicked his legs. The shark buzzed around and Reid laughed. "Dun, Dun, Dun, captain, I think we're gonna need a bigger bathtub."

Henry didn't reply to this observation except to giggle and splash with abandon.

Reid noticed there were three turtles among the toys. They were yellow, green and blue. As he studied them, Henry grabbed the yellow one, which had a clear plastic dome on its back with colorful beads inside that made a noise like a rattle. The green turtle had a rolly ball on its back and the blue a mirror with which Henry could see his own face. They appeared to be engaging and helpful with Henry's motor skills.

He noticed there was a small, plastic book with a striped fish on the cover. The book appeared to be water proof. He picked it up and saw that it too, rattled like the turtle and had pictures of little creatures from the sea.

"This is neat!" He exclaimed and began to point out the aquatic creatures to Henry who mostly ignored him for the shark that still buzzed around the little tub.

"Right, books later, play now. I guess I better get you bathed before mommy comes back."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When JJ returned to the bathroom, it was very quiet, except for Spence's voice speaking quietly to Henry. She knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Spencer called back.

She walked in to find that Spencer had nearly finished getting Henry into his pajamas. "Looks like you had fun."

"Yeah, it was great," Spencer beamed. "I love the shark. Where did you get that?"

"Online."

She picked up Henry and began to coo at him. "Did you have fun with Uncle Spence?" Henry's eyes were beginning to droop a little. "I think someone is sleepy."

"Night, Henry," Spencer said as JJ took him into the nursery.

JJ found him sitting on the sofa when she came down ten minutes later. "He's out like a light."

"We had fun."

"I'm glad, Spence. Thank you for coming over tonight. This is the first time Will's been away for more than one night since Henry was born. Henry's used to a male figure around at bath and bedtime. I thought it'd be less stressful if you were here tonight."

"I'm happy to be of service, kind lady." He bowed in her direction. "Are you sure you're okay here alone," he continued seriously.

"We have the security alarm and my gun's in the safe upstairs. We'll be fine."

"You're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Alright, I suppose I better go."

"Stay for a while. I put on a fresh pot of coffee."

Reid's eyes lit up and JJ laughed. "You're so easy, Spence."

"I am not," he protested. "I could use the caffeine boost for the drive home, that's all."

"Right! Come on, Uncle Spence. We'll have coffee and a gossip session."

"I'm not Garcia," he protested.

"Too bad."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go. You thank me when you see that beautiful, steaming cup of coffee."

"Not a fair bribe," Spencer complained.

JJ winked at him. "True, but it's working."

He sighed, in mock exasperation. "You know me too well. I'm not certain I'm okay with it."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there are many things I don't know about Dr. Spencer Reid."

He grinned at her. "You may be right," he answered and followed her into the kitchen.

Gossip and coffee were okay by him. It was better than the lonely life he'd once lived, before the BAU, his friends, and his beautiful little godson. He wouldn't trade it for all the riches in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n I'd like to thank everyone that voted for my stories in the Profiler's Choice Awards. I won for Best AU "Hypnotic," and Best Characterization of Reid "Messenger Bag Mementos." I'm so honored to win this year. You're all awesome! As always thanks to my beta, REIDFANATIC, who is my friend as well as my faithful editor.**_

Spencer decided he'd never set foot in the women's department of a mall ever again. Yes, he'd said yes to Garcia because she claimed to have a lingerie emergency that couldn't wait. She said she'd double booked her day, whatever that meant, and she'd make it up to him.

He sighed and looked around the huge anchor store of the Mclean Mall. Racks and stacks of clothing were arranged in a manner that meant absolutely nothing to him. There were women milling around, talking to each other and ignoring his presence, which was just fine with him. He had Henry to worry about. Henry was the reason he was irritated. How could Garcia bring a two-year-old into a store that sold women's underwear right out in the open like this? What would JJ say?

He shifted in his seat near the changing room and wondered how much longer he'd have to wait for Garcia to try on the items she taken from the racks. Why put leather arm chairs in a clothing store, anyway? Was this a way to encourage people to linger for hours in the hopes they'd buy more stuff they clearly didn't need?

He should have said he'd take Henry to the indoor playground on the main floor while Garcia did her shopping, but instead he'd followed her here like an overgrown puppy.

"Well, Henry, Morgan said once that the curse of any relationship with a woman is shopping with them. I thought he was exaggerating, but I was wrong."

Henry, who sat in his lap playing with a small stuffed tiger named Davie, looked up and grinned at the sound of his godfather's annoyed tone. "Penny," he said.

"Yes, Aunty Penny is taking her sweet time. We might be here for a while."

"Want down."

Reid sighed and set Henry on his feet. He needed to stand, anyway. Sitting for too long in a store was almost as bad as standing.

"Play," demanded Henry.

"We will, later," Spencer promised. "We have to wait for Aunty Penny."

He wished he could hurry his friend along, but that was impossible. Garcia claimed she needed a new outfit for some important date with Kevin. Why did women have to buy new clothing for every occasion, big or small? It was as though they needed an excuse to buy any piece of clothing they encountered. He never bought clothes just because he could. His clothing had a purpose, and it wasn't to impress anyone. He was warm and not naked, what else did he need?

He realized that he'd been thinking about clothing and not paying attention to Henry because he couldn't see him anywhere. His heart leaped into his chest and sent cold blood slamming throughout his extremities. Oh, no.

"Okay, don't panic," he thought as he hurried away from the extraneous arm chairs. "Henry," he said as calmly as he could.

"Sir," said a voice to his right. A woman with wavy dark hair and bright green eyes stood there with an inquiring expression. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Henry," he said as though she'd know exactly where to find his godson.

"Yes, the cute little boy I saw with you."

"Have you seen him? He's only two. He was right here and – "

"Children wander away all the time. He can't have gone far. We'll find him. Why don't I go this way?"

He wove around racks of clothing and two banks of shelves with blue jeans and women's tee shirts. He searched to the big double doors that led to the outside of the mall and the parking lot behind. His heart slammed again and he refused to think about Henry pushing through the doors and wandering into traffic. JJ would kill him! He was on the point of going out the door when he caught red out of the corner of his eye. His heart stuttered again because Henry word a red tee shirt under his little blue jacket. He hurried back in the direction of the lingerie department. He ignored the displays of bras, panties and silk camisoles as though they weren't there until he passed the changing rooms again.

"You found him," said the saleswoman at the same moment he saw Henry in front of one of the displays.

"Yes," he said with so much relief, he nearly collapsed into the wall.

"Henry," he began to scold, but then the saleswoman started to chuckle. "Well, boys will be boys."

She winked at Spencer and hurried away to help a couple of women who were involved in a discussion over a set of pajamas with tiny little shorts and lacy top.

He strode over to Henry, who was doing something that made the heat rush to his cheeks and he completely forgot his fear of losing his godson to some crazy pedophile kidnapper. His godson was toddling up and down in front of a display of bras dangling from the hangers and grabbing at the cups.

"Henry!"

The little boy looked up and grinned. "Mommy," he said and stroked the cups of a black silk bra as though he were touching… _Oh god!_

"Hey, why did you wander off?" He scooped up Henry and took him back to his chair.

Luckily, the saleswoman was still busy with her customers. He could only hope that Garcia would finish dithering over her new purchases and they could leave before the saleswoman returned.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So we are agreed."

"About what?"

"About Henry."

Garcia unbuckled Henry from his car seat and lifted him to the pavement. He toddled as fast as he could to the front door, with his godparents following behind.

"I think it's sweet."

"Garcia…"

"Don't whine," she ordered.

"Don't whine about what." JJ wanted to know when they entered the house.

"Mommy," Henry ran to her. She picked him up and he smacked a loud kiss on her cheek. "Hello, little man."

Reid let out a breath as it appeared that JJ was distracted by Henry as they adjourned to the living area and Will strolled in from the kitchen area. "Hey, Henry."

"I hungry, Daddy," he said from JJ's lap. He grabbed one of JJ's breasts and Will burst out laughing. "Sorry, he's having trouble letting go of his liquid diet."

"I'll say, you should have seen what he did in the lingerie department."

"Garcia!"

"What?" JJ demanded.

Garcia proceeded to relay the story as she knew it from Reid and the saleswoman at the store. By the time she finished Will was laughing like a loon. "Nice going, son."

"Excuse me, William LaMontange, have you lost your mind? He's two."

"Oh, come on, Cher. He doesn't understand. He associates them with lunch."

JJ smacked him on the shoulder. "Not funny!"

"It kind of is," Garcia interposed.

"No, it isn't, " Reid took JJ's side.

Will and Garcia nodded their heads. "It really is hilarious."

JJ rolled her eyes and her lips twitched. "Now I have to worry about Henry coping a feel in the lingerie displays ever time I go shopping."

"Look at it this way, he's two. He doesn't know what he's doing. If he were sixteen then I'd worry."

"Actually, most pubescent boys show an interest in the undergarments of the opposite sex. This type of curiosity is normal and healthy."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Reid. "I thought you were just as concerned," JJ demanded.

"I figured if you can't beat them, join them."

Will slapped him on the back. "Nice, Spencer. Everyone ready for lunch."

"Want neanut butter and elly," Henry said.

"That sounds good," Reid agreed and they all laughed.

"Peanut butter and jelly all around," JJ said and led them to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n this takes place after "Proof."**_

"Uncle Spence, are you sad?"

He looked down at Henry, who studied him as though he were a new puzzle for him to solve. "No," he lied conveniently. "I'm just a little tired."

They sat on the sofa in JJ's living room. It was the first time he'd been there since Emily had returned from the dead. If not for Henry, he wouldn't be sitting in her home. He'd be at his apartment, not talking to JJ.

"Mommy says I have to take a nap when I sleepy." Henry was saying.

"You're mommy is right. Maybe I'll take a nap later."

Henry crawled into his lap. "I love Uncle Spence." He hugged Reid hard around the middle.

"I love you, _too_ , Henry. You're my best friend."

"What's best friend?"

"A best friend is someone with whom you can talk. You can tell them all your secrets, and they'll never laugh at you, or judge you."

"What's judge mean?"

"It means that you think you know better than your friend, and you make them feel bad."

"Don't want you to feel bad, Uncle Spence."

"Me either," he hugged his godson one more time. "Luckily, I have many friends that care about me. They don't go away like Emily…"

He realized that he'd said it out loud and flicked his gaze to the entryway. Then he shook his head. Who cares if JJ overheard him? She and Hotch obviously didn't care about the team, or they wouldn't have lied for months.

"Uncle Spence, how come Aunt Emily go away?" He jolted at the question, and his heart jumped into his throat. He forced back the rage that lived in his gut and thought hard.

 _What to say to a three-year-old about a ruthless terrorist?_

"You love your daddy very much. He loves you and your mommy. He'd never do anything to hurt you."

Henry nodded his little blond head. "I love daddy and mommy."

"I know you do. Sometimes little boys and girls don't have mommies and daddies like you. Sometimes daddies go away, or they're bad men that want their kids to be like them."

"I don't wanna be bad."

"I know, Henry. You're a good, sweet, loving little man, and that's because you have a good father and mother. You see, Emily once knew a very bad man with a little boy like you. She took the boy away from his father so he could grow up without learning to be bad."

"If his daddy said he was sorry, can the little boy go home?"

"No, the bad man went away and can't come back again."

"Why."

"Henry, you know your mom and dad catch bad people, right."

"You do too."

"Yes, I do. Sometimes the bad people don't want to be caught, and they try to get away."

"Did the bad man get away?"

Reid thought hard for a long time. How to explain death to the little guy without scaring him?

"Do you remember when your friend Johnny was sad because car hit his kitten?"

Henry nodded.

"People die like Johnny's kitten. It means that they can't be with us anymore."

"Why?"

"Because everything that lives has to die so that other things can take their place and have a chance to live. Everyone deserves to have mommies and daddies, and friends and the chance to be happy."

Henry nodded again, but he also yawned. Reid wondered how much he understood and decided that it didn't matter.

"I think you need a nap."

"Uncle Spence tell story?"

"Yep, let's go."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ found Reid leaning against the headboard with Henry asleep in his lap. Reid appeared to be asleep as well, so she stood there and watched them for a few minutes. It was the first time in many weeks that she'd seen him this relaxed. Her conscience smote her hard and tears filled her eyes. She hastily wiped them away when Spencer's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey," she said softly as he carefully slid out from under Henry's little body.

"Hi," he responded. "He's out like a light. I'm afraid I fell asleep too." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"It's okay. You looked cute together. He loves you so much."

They went back to the living room. "I have a confession to make."

She only stared at him. "Why?"

"I told Henry about what happened with Emily and Ian Doyle. I explained death to him as best I could, but I don't think he understood. I'm telling you because I hope he doesn't have nightmares or anything. That's not what I intended at all."

"I know that, Spence. He's three; I don't think he understands the concept of death."

"Not like we do," Spencer interposed.

"Yeah, not like we do."

"Look, I have to go."

She put a hand on his arm. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

She sighed. "You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"JJ. I understand why you did what you did with regards to Emily. I know you were trying to protect us. What I don't understand is why you didn't trust us."

"Spence –"

"I don't want to fight about this fifty feet away from Henry."

She dropped her hands to her sides and hung her head for a moment. "You're right."

"Henry saved me," Reid said. "I told you I was thinking about shooting up again because Emily was gone.

JJ nodded, and her cobalt eyes were full of fear and shame as she studied him. "Spence, I'm sorry –"

He held up a hand. "One night, I was so despondent. I felt like everything was piling on me at once, losing Gideon and Elle, then you and Emily. I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I ransacked my place looking for a needle and a vial. Of course, I'd tossed out all I had a couple of years ago, but I still knew where to get what I needed. I got as far as the train station into DC when I thought about Henry. I was so _ashamed_ , JJ, more ashamed than I've ever been in my life. I couldn't face life knowing that Henry was counting on me to be strong, to be his _example_ of what a good man should be. I knew I couldn't go looking for poison. He saved me, JJ."

Tears coursed down her cheeks. "Spence…"

"I have to go JJ. Please let me work this out my way."

She reached out to him, but he turned and left her there. He needed to get out and find a way to forgive her. For now, he'd go along and get along for the sake of the most beloved person in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

"Do you want to go on the swings, Henry?"

His little godson sat with him on one of the wooden park benches. Sun glinted off Henry's golden hair and cast shadows from the trees around them. Henry looked at his feet instead of at the playground. Other children played with a youthful energy that Reid deeply envied. Normally, he'd have to chase after Henry instead of trying to encourage him to join his friends.

"No," Henry said unhappily.

"What's wrong, little man?"

"Wanna go home. Don't like the swings."

"Alright, we'll go back to your house. I'll bet your mommy has some cookies."

Henry nodded his little head. "Kay, Uncle Spence."

He clung to Reid's hand for the walk home but did not jabber like normal. Reid stayed quiet until they returned to JJ's house and found the jar of chocolate cookies with peanut butter chips.

"These are my favorite," Reid said happily.

Henry nodded again. Reid sighed. "Your mommy told me about Matty,"

Henry twisted him mouth into a lopsided frown. "Matty said he had to go live in California. Is California far away, Uncle Spence?

"It is far away, Henry, but there are lots of things you can to stay friends?"

"Want Matty to come home."

Little tears sprang into the corners of Henry's eyes. Reid gathered him into his lap. "I know you do, little man. When friends go away, it hurts. I wish all my friends could stay with me, but sometimes there's nothing we can do."

"I miss Matty."

"Yeah, it stinks, but our true friends are always with us. Their memories live in our hearts and minds." He touched Henry's chest.

"What's a heart?"

"It's a very special pump that pushes blood through your body so that you stay warm and can breathe." Reid drew in air and pushed it out. "Just like that. It keeps us alive, but it also helps us love our friends and family."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty great."

"I love mommy and daddy and Aunty Penelope and Uncle Spence and Matty."

"I know you do. We love you too. I have an idea that might make you feel better."

He set Henry back in his chair. "Sometimes people call each other on the phone to talk. Sometimes they talk to each other on the computer and some people like to write letters."

"I know letters," Henry said and began to recite the alphabet.

Reid listened to him intently. He finished with only two mistakes, which made Reid grin.

"That's excellent, Henry."

"Daddy told me."

"There are different types of letters. I write letters to my mom every day and tell her about my life, about you," Henry finally smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yep. I tell her about my feelings and my friends, and my job. She writes back to me, and that's how we talk to each other, so we don't miss each other too much."

"Can I write a letter to Matty?"

"Sure. Let's find some paper and a pencil."

Reid dug out his notebook and his pencil. "How about I write down everything you want to say to Matty? His mommy will be able to read it to him."

"Kay."

Reid began the letter with Dear Matty. By the time he finished, it was four sheets long. He'd begun to feel like a stenographer, but at least Henry was jabbering with his normal enthusiasm.

"Now," Reid shuffled the pages and smacked them on the table to straighten them. "We need to put your name at the bottom. Let's write, "Your Friend, Henry."

"That's me."

"Yes, it is. Do you know Matty's surname?"

"What's surname."

"You're surname is 'LaMontagne,' Henry. A surname is how we know which family you belong to."

"Oh."

"We have to put Matty's name on the envelope for the letter."

"Don't know, Uncle Spence. Am I bad?"

"No, of course not. I'll call someone very smart to find out."

"Who?"

"Aunty Penelope."

"Yay!"

Reid pulled his phone from his pocket and hit speed dial number one. "Hey, Garcia."

"Sweet Cheeks," she exclaimed. "To what do, I owe this great pleasure?"

"Henry has a request for you."

He pulled the phone away from his ear when she squealed. "You're with our beautiful little godson. I'm totally jealous."

"JJ and Will had to go out for a few hours this afternoon. They asked me to stay with him."

"What can I do for my favorite blond?"

Reid moved away from the table. "Garcia, Matty moved away, and Henry's a little sad."

"Oh, Matty at the playground?"

"Yep."

"I should come over right away. He needs me."

"You can visit if you want, but first, can you track down his new address for me? I'm sure that JJ and Will have it, but they're not here, and I need it now."

"I'm sure you have something brilliant up your sleeve to cheer up our godson."

"Henry and I wrote him a letter. I want to put it in the mail today."

"No problem, do you know his parent's names?"

"No, but I know he lived three houses away. I have the previous street address." He reeled it off to her.

"Give me a couple of minutes, and I'll call you back."

A few minutes later, Reid finished addressing the letter. "Then we have to put a stamp on the envelope."

He pulled out his wallet and removed a book of stamps. "The good news is that we don't have to lick them. Yuck!"

Henry laughed and watched his godfather peel the stamp and stick it to the front of the envelope. "Now, we are ready to put it in the mailbox. The mailman will take it and in a few more days, another mailman will put it in Matty's mailbox."

"Neat."

"Yes, it is."

"Can I put it in the mailbox?"

"I think that can be arranged."

They went back in the afternoon sunshine. Reid lifted Henry and let him open and place the letter in the mailbox. "Now we have to put up the flag."

Henry lifted the little red flag to a standing position. He clapped his hands and grinned at his godfather. "Aunty Penelope is coming to see you. Want to go in and set up for a new magic trick?"

"Yes!"

Reid lifted him to his shoulders. "Then let's go, Henry the Magnificent."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

"I see your twenty and raise you ten," JJ said as she put her cards in order.

Reid pushed the required pretzels into the pot at the center of the table. "Show me what you got," he quipped.

She gave him a dazzling smile and laid down a full house. "Kings over eights."

He twisted his mouth into a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry, but I have a straight flush."

"Damn it," she exclaimed.

"Damn it," repeated Henry, who'd appeared at the kitchen table.

Reid chuckled merrily as JJ's eyes widened. "Henry LaMontagne!"

"Kids repeat what they hear at home," Reid said comfortably, despite her furious look. "I wonder what _other_ words he's learned.

"Cute, Spence!"

"What ya doin?" Henry wanted to know.

"We're playing poker."

"Can I play?"

JJ turned her gaze on Spencer and lifted her eyebrows in speculation. "I think we should have another hand and this time, Henry's my partner."

She lifted Henry onto the chair next to her seat. "Now, Henry, your Uncle Spencer likes to cheat at this game so –"

"I do not cheat!"

Henry giggled. "What's cheating?"

"Nothing…" Spencer interrupted. "Counting cards is not cheating!"

"I can count."

"Yes, I know you can," JJ tightened her arm around his shoulders. "This is a different kind of counting. It's like a magic trick Spence does so that he always wins the game."

Henry frowned at his Uncle Spence. "That's not nice, Uncle Spence."

"I don't win _every_ time," Spencer squeaked, and his face went very pink.

JJ pretended to think hard. "He's right," she told Henry. "Aunt Emily won a game with Spence. Once!"

Henry nodded his head. "I like Aunt Emily."

"So do we, sweetheart. Now, I think we should play again and this time, we'll both watch Uncle Spencer _very_ closely."

She slid her cards across the table. "Here you go, magic man."

He opened his mouth, then remembered that Henry was right there and that he was in the parroting stage of development as just demonstrated. His mouth closed with a snap and JJ smirked at him. "Watch _very_ closely," JJ repeated to Henry, who didn't take his eyes off Spencer.

Spencer began to shuffle the cards like a dealer in a Las Vegas casino, but this time, in the middle of a complicated move, the cards slipped and flew across the table.

"Oh…" JJ said and shook her head. "Are you off your game, Spence?"

"Not funny."

Henry laughed, and JJ had to put a hand over her mouth, to keep back the giggles. "I'm just pointing out that you seem to have lost your manual dexterity."

His eyebrows went up. "Hilarious. I'll show you."

He dealt out the cards, but not as smoothly as normal, and when it came time to bet, he was extremely quiet.

"Cat got your tongue, Spence?"

"No."

"Why does a cat have his tongue?" Henry wanted to know.

JJ lost the battle with her laughter as Spencer scowled at her. "Your mommy thinks she's funny," he said sourly to Henry.

"I bet ten."

"You don't want any cards."

"Nope, I'm good." She added ten Cheetos to the pot.

"Dealer takes three," he said irritably.

Spencer stared at her until Henry said. "Are you mad at mommy?"

JJ instantly sobered, and Spencer smiled.

"No, baby. He's just trying to be serious, so I will think he can win. I see your ten and raise you twenty."

"Are you gonna win, Mommy?"

"Yes," she said promptly and smiled sweetly at Reid.

"We'll see."

Reid decided to go all in. He pushed the rest of his pretzels into the pot.

"What's all in?" Henry wondered.

"It means that if I win, I get all the treats in the middle of the table."

"Yay!"

"I call."

Spencer tossed down his cards. "Take it," he said.

He had one pair of twos. JJ put down her four of a kind. "Nice doing business with you, Spence."

Henry clapped his hands. "Mommy wins," he shouted.

"Yes, mommy won."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Later, after JJ had put Henry down for a nap, she joined Spencer in the living room where he was playing a game of solitaire.

"I'm sorry about the game, Spence."

He looked up and gave her a rare smile. "No problem, it was fun with Henry.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for letting me win. It meant a lot to Henry."

Reid's eyebrows went up again. "I didn't let you win JJ. You did that on your own."

JJ snorted. "You can't be serious. I've never beat you at poker."

"And yet, you keep coming back."

She threw a throw pillow at him, and he ducked just in time. "Not funny, Spence."

"I am serious. You and Henry threw me off my game."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you saying that I _finally_ beat you because Henry was there?"

He opened his mouth, shut it, then said. "Yeah, um I've never played poker with a five-year-old and I was distracted."

"Spencer Reid," she began. "Are you trying to tell me that you _do_ cheat?"

"NO!"

She sat back on the sofa and folded her arms over her chest. "You better get your story straight because you're Henry's godfather now, and you have to be a good example."

"Counting cards isn't cheating," he insisted, but wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Then why are you banned from every casino west of the Mississippi?"

"Just because casinos don't like to lose, doesn't mean that counting cards isn't a legitimate way to play the game."

JJ threw up her hands. "I can see I'm not going to get through to you."

"JJ, you know I wouldn't teach Henry to cheat, right."

She reached over and touched his arm. "I know that, Spence. I _am_ teasing you."

"In any case, by the time Henry is old enough to understand the game, he will have forgotten all about this afternoon."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Ah, no. You don't get off that easy. I'm going to warn him about you."

"All of you know about my skills, and you _still_ play."

"We must be gluttons for punishment."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n thank you for waiting patiently for this update. I'm afraid that the noise of my real life drowned out the voice of my muse. A shout out to my wonderful beta and friend REIDFANATIC and to Ann Parker who gave me the idea for this chapter, which takes place right before Hotch's tri-athalon at the end of season seven's "A Family Affair."_**

When Henry heard the doorbell ring, he ran to the front door. "Mommy, Uncle Spence," he shouted.

"Not so loud," JJ said as she hurried into the entryway.

Henry grabbed the door knob and twisted it with all his strength. "Why the door locked, Mommy?"

"So little boys don't open it. Remember what Daddy said."

"Don't open the door," Henry answered with a pout.

JJ disengaged the lock. "That's right."

"Want to see Uncle Spence."

JJ lifted him into her arms. "I know you're excited to see Uncle Spence, but let mommy open the door. Okay!"

Henry nodded his blond head. "Okay, mommy."

She opened the door and greeted Spencer, who pulled off his jacket. "Hey, JJ." He said, and then his eyes found his godson and they lit up like hazel stars. "Hey, buddy."

He took Henry from JJ and hugged him tight. "Hi, Uncle Spence. We play now?"

"In a minute, I promise. Why don't you get your dinosaur friends?"

"Yay!"

Spencer put him down and grinned as he hurried away to the toy box in the corner and began to rummage inside as if he were searching for long lost treasure.

"Thanks for coming," JJ said.

"You're welcome! I'm looking forward to spending time with Henry."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright. You've never sat with him alone."

"I'm gonna be fine," he assured her. "Like I said on the plane – what could go wrong?"

"I know you're perfectly capable, but if you need me, you've got my cell. She checked her watch. "My cab should be here any minute."

Just as she said it, he heard a car honk outside the door. "See you in a few hours, Spence."

"Have fun."

He watched her from the curtains in the living room until the cab was out of sight. "Uncle Spence," Henry hollered.

"I'll be right there."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After playing with Henry's plastic dinosaur collection, a protracted bout of hide-and-seek, and some magic, Henry was ready for sleep.

"Want a story," Henry demanded when Spencer said it was time for pajamas and bed.

"After you put on your pj's."

Henry hurried to his room and pulled a pair of Spiderman pajamas from his drawer. Spencer grinned as he watched him change. He loved to read to Henry. It was his favorite thing about visiting his godson.

"Okay, let's get comfortable."

"Uncle Spence, when Mommy come home?"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," he assured his young charge.

Henry climbed into bed. "Read!" He demanded.

"Yes, sir."

Spencer read three stories, gave Henry a drink of water and waited while Henry went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. "Alright, time for you to go to sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep," but he yawned and his eyes fluttered sleepily.

"I think you do," Spencer said.

Henry shook his head. "Want mommy," he sighed.

"I promise she'll be home soon."

Henry turned over on his side and in two minutes, he slept peacefully. Spencer wished that he could go to sleep so easily. "Good-night, buddy." He kissed Henry's forehead and left as quietly as he could.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer jerked awake hours later to a quiet house. The lamp in the corner of the living room lit the room with a golden glow and cast shadows on the gray carpet. He looked at his watch and wondered why he was on JJ's sofa at four am in the morning? He rubbed his eyes and looked around. JJ should be home by now. Did something happen? Should he call her?

"Uncle Spence."

His head whipped around to see Henry in the doorway to the living room. He rubbed his eyes with both fists. "Where momma? Want her."

"I know," he hurried to him and lifted him into his arms. "She's not home yet."

"I scared, Uncle Spence."

 _Me too!_

He decided not to give his worries a voice because Henry's lower lip trembled and there were tears in his eyes.

"Why don't we sit here for a minute?"

"Don't want to. Want mommy."

"She'll be home soon. I promise."

Henry turned his head into Spencer's shoulder and began to cry. It broke his heart and suddenly he was furious with JJ. How could she disappear for the night when it was his first time alone with Henry? He had no idea what to say to the little guy.

 _JJ's lack of concern isn't about you; it's about Henry._

"I know it's scary to be alone, but I'm here, and I'll always take care of you. Why don't I tell you a story?"

Henry stopped crying. "Want mommy," he said pitiably.

"She'll be here soon."

He hoped he wasn't lying to the little guy. Henry hugged him tight around the middle and buried his head in his chest.

"Henry, let's go back to bed and I'll tell you another story."

He carried the little boy to his room and set him on the bed. He pulled the covers over him and sat on the edge where he could see Henry's gentle blue eyes that were JJ's.

"When I was a little boy, my mommy was very sick, but every night she read to me."

Henry bit his bottom lip. "Mommy read baby star."

"I'll bet you like that."

Henry nodded. "I like it."

"Why don't I read it to you?"

"Kay."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He jerked awake and almost leaped off the bed when someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Spencer."

He rubbed his eyes and peered up at Will who leaned over to kiss Henry on the forehead. "Hi, Will."

He shifted out from under Henry and lay him flat on the bed. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned. His back ached from sitting still for so long.

"Thanks for watching out for Henry."

Spencer followed him out to the living room. "I take it JJ isn't home," he said.

"No, I haven't seen her, and I'm a little concerned."

"I'm sure she's okay."

"It's not like her to stay out all night, especially since Henry's birth."

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised," Reid said and then looked at the door.

 _I can't believe I just said that._

"I'm sorry she took advantage of you," Will said. "I'll speak to her."

"No," Reid said a little too loudly. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," Will said. "A year ago, she wouldn't have stayed out all night with Henry in the house, babysitter or no babysitter. She's changed in the last year. I'm sure you've seen it."

Reid was about to comment when the door to the house opened, and JJ walked in or rather stumbled in. Will hurried to her side as she nearly took a header into the wall. "Cher! You alright."

"Hey, Will," she shouted. "I'm so glad your home. Missed your cute face."

"I missed you too."

"Where's Henry?"

"Shh," Will hushed her. "He's asleep."

JJ put her finger to her lips. "Shh.." She giggled until she saw Reid and then her eyes went huge. "What ya doin here, Spence?"

"Hi, JJ."

He didn't want to think about JJ arriving before Will. If he had to deal with her alone – well it didn't bear thinking!

"What're you doin here?"

He opened his mouth, but Will shook his head. "Why don't I help you to bed, cher?" he suggested.

"No funny business," she giggled.

"I'll just leave you alone," Spencer said to Will and wished he were miles away.

"Thanks again," Will said and swore when JJ passed out and nearly pulled him down to the floor.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

He watched Will swing JJ into his arms, then grabbed his stuff and left the house. He'd worry about JJ later. Henry was asleep and he had Will to take care of him. JJ would have to take care of herself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n I jumped ahead in the timeline about 18 years for this story. The idea came because it's time for graduations. We'll see Henry interacting with Reid as an adult.**_

Spencer sat on JJ's wood slat swing in the backyard. It faced the lush, green lawn and JJ's flower/herb garden. The flowers left from the mild temperatures of May, filled the yard with their perfume and colorful beauty. He liked the purple lilacs best and was staring at them, deep in thought, when Henry strolled around the corner of the house.

"Hey, Uncle Spence."

He'd shed his black graduation cap and gown for faded blue jeans, a pair of dingy white running shoes, and a blue tee shirt with a picture of the Tardis. Spencer blinked, then grinned. "I can't believe you still have that shirt."

"I can't believe it still fits," Henry replied. "Besides, it's my favorite."

"I remember how your mother rolled her eyes when you opened the box. I think she was ready to murder me."

Henry laughed, and his blue eyes, that were JJ's eyes twinkled, in the fading light of sunset. He'd grown into a perfect male copy of his mother and sometimes it hurt Spencer's heart to see it, and at times, it made him smile.

He smiled.

"Mom doesn't understand the appeal of "The Doctor." You can't explain it. It has to be experienced."

Reid's eyebrows went into his forehead. "I hope you didn't say that to her."

Henry ran his hand through his short, blond hair. "Do I look like I want to die young?"

They grinned at each other and lapsed into a comfortable silence. Reid watched Henry again as he took a sip of the drink he carried. He sat on the edge of the concrete porch with one leg tucked under his chin and his back to a wooden support beam. The other leg swung contentedly, and he looked – happy.

"What're you thinking about?" He suddenly asked Reid.

"I was thinking about the day you were born."

"Come on, Uncle Spence. You sound like my mom." Spencer made as if to grab at him and Henry ducked out of his reach, laughing. "I'm just kidding."

"When she put you in my arms for the first time – it was like my life finally made sense, although I didn't know it at the time. Then she frightened me to death, asking me to be your godfather. I tried to say no, but she believed in me. It was the best decision I ever made."

"I'm glad you said yes, Uncle Spence."

"Me too, more than you know, Henry." His godson drew in a deep breath and looked at his shoes instead of at Reid's face. "What is it?" Spencer asked.

"I never could keep anything from you. Do you know how _annoying_ it is not to be able to keep secrets from your mom, your godfather, your uncles, and so forth?"

Spencer laughed, as Henry rolled his eyes. "Jack and I used to complain to Aunt Penelope all the time. She'd just pat us on the head and give us junk food."

Spencer chuckled at that image. "Well, your Aunt Penelope lives to spoil you. That's not going to change now that you're a college graduate and off to medical school."

"Please tell me she won't show up at my apartment with cookies and new clothes."

Spencer was laughing so hard; tears poured down over his cheeks. "Oh man, now's that's a mental picture."

"It's not funny," but Henry was laughing, too. He adored his Aunt Penelope despite her tendency to take her role as godmother to new heights with every passing year.

"I can't imagine life without Penelope Garcia," Spencer said dreamily. "She's my best friend."

"She's the best," Henry agreed. "She's like a mom that never says no."

"Henry!"

Henry shook his head. "You know what I mean. As you say, she's got our backs."

"Yes, she does."

They were silent again as the last of the pink, and yellow light of sunset winked out and made way for the deep purple of twilight that set against the clear blue and white horizon.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you," Spencer finally said.

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Okay."

Henry shifted and looked up at his godfather. "Truly, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Henry, I haven't –"

Henry held up a hand to stop him. "Don't do that. Don't tell me you don't do anything for me. I was the luckiest kid in the world. I had two amazing fathers."

"Henry, your dad is –"

"Don't say Dad is more important than you. I love my dad. He's taught me more than I can ever appreciate, but so have you, Uncle Spence. You taught me to look at the world in a different way. You see so many things that other people can't or won't see. You showed me how to love and how to be there for my family and friends."

"I did the best I could," Spencer said hoarsely, and tears dripped from his eyelids. "I only wanted to be there for you and love you."

"You were, and you are. Don't think I'm going to stop asking you for help with homework just because I'm in medical school."

Spencer began to laugh through his tears. "And I thought that part of my life was over."

"Hey, you saved my life junior year when we had that huge blackout right before finals, and everyone was freaking out about no computer access and their drained tablet and phone batteries. Meanwhile, I was sitting in the library with my flashlight and actual books. You taught me not to rely on the internet for research."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. College students still have actual books."

"True, but they all use the internet like touching a book might give them a social disease."

Spencer's nearly choked on the soda he drank from an aluminum can. "Sometimes you remind me so much of your Uncle David."

Henry's eyes sobered a little. "I'm sorry, Uncle Spence."

"Why are you apologizing? It's a good thing."

"Because his death was so unexpected, I know how much you miss him. I miss him, too."

Spencer swallowed hard. "Yeah, I miss him, and his death was out of the blue, but he died happy, Henry. He spent the last years of his life with his family instead of the BAU."

"Uncle Spencer, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

Henry watched the twilight begin to merge into the true night as he arranged his thoughts. Spencer stayed silent as the young man thought. "Are you angry that I decided not to study criminology and apply to the FBI?"

"No! Why do you think I'd be mad at you?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"I want you to do what you want to do with your life. If you had decided to be a profiler, I'd be nothing but proud, and I'd do whatever I could to support you."

"Really?"

"I believe the only time you were serious about profiling, was at the age of three when you dressed up like me."

"I _did._ I don't remember."

Henry regarded him with keen interest and Reid suddenly wished he hadn't brought it up. "You snuck out of your room one night and overheard your parents talking about all the monsters in the world, and you took it literally. You were frightened and refused to go trick or treating until your mother challenged you to go out and find the monsters. You decided you wanted to be your favorite profiler and dressed up like me. I couldn't believe it when you ran into the bullpen looking like a miniature version of me. I was so proud and happy."

"I wish I could remember."

"I'm sure there's a picture around somewhere. I have no doubt, that if your mother didn't take one, Aunt Penelope did."

Henry shook his head. "I'm sure you're right."

"So," Reid leaned over and clapped Henry on the shoulder. "I'll always support what you want to do. I knew when Jack fell out of that tree," he pointed to the elm tree in the northeast corner of the yard, "and broke his ankle, that you'd get into medicine."

"How?"

"Because you were ten and yet you were cool, calm and collected. You were fascinated by the EMTs and everything they did for Jack. You asked questions like crazy, and you wanted to help splint his leg."

"I remember that Jack fell out of the tree, but I don't remember reacting that way to the EMTs," Henry said wonderingly.

"Your mom was beside herself, and you're the one that calmed her down. You have a wonderful way with people and that's important if you want to be a doctor."

"I can't believe I did all that," Henry mused.

"I can," Reid said proudly.

"Thanks, Uncle Spence."

The after light was waning and the air was cooling enough that Spencer said. "Why don't we go inside before your mother comes looking for you?"

"Only if you promise to do a couple of magic tricks for old-time's sake."

"I think I can manage a couple."


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer put his hand over his mouth to stifle a third yawn when Will opened the door and greeted him in a low voice. "Hey, Spencer, thanks for coming this morning. I'm sorry to step on your weekend."

"It's okay," Spencer said over another yawn, "sorry, I overslept and didn't have time for coffee."

Will shook his head. "I'm right there with you. I've been up since five."

"Is she awake?"

"I don't think so. I haven't heard anything from upstairs, so I think we've got a couple of minutes."

"Good."

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Spencer. Henry's pestered me for weeks to ask you for some magic."

Just then, Henry hurried down the stairs. "Daddy! Mommy's awake," he announced enthusiastically.

"Shh, we don't want her to come down just yet. Remember, what we talked about last night."

"I remember, daddy. It's a surprise." Henry's eyes found Reid and he hugged his godfather around the middle. "Uncle Spence. You came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Henry."

He gazed down at his godson and thought how the years passed, and Henry grew to look more and more like his mother. It seemed impossible that six years had flown by since the first time JJ put him in his arms.

"Daddy's making breakfast."

"Yeah, and it's almost ready. I'm going to check on JJ. Why don't you take Spencer into the kitchen, Henry? Show him what you did this morning."

"Okay, Daddy."

Henry led him into a kitchen that smelled of coffee, bacon, eggs, cheese and other delectable scents that tickled at his nose and made his stomach rumble.

"Wow," he stopped and surveyed the decorations that covered the breakfast nook. The trestle style table had a length of white butcher paper under the place settings, and it appeared that Henry had drawn all over it. The words "Happy Birthday, and "I love you, Mommy," mixed in with renderings of animals and his interpretation of the outside of the house. In the center stood a blue glass vase with swirls of color. It held some of the lilacs, tulips, and daisies from JJ's garden.

"I did all the decorations," Henry was saying as he tugged on Spencer's hand.

"You did?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Daddy said I could. He said that making a gift for someone you love makes them happy."

Reid looked around to see streamers in all the primary colors hung over the table, along with a banner that read, "Happy Birthday," and tied to a chair at each end of the table, two balloons, one red and one blue.

"Your Dad is right. Your mom is gonna to love it!"

Henry's blue eyes lit up behind his glasses, and he smiled like Santa had come early. "I want mommy to see her present."

"Shh," Reid put his finger to his lips. "Remember what we agreed to yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Let's hide so when your mommy comes down; we can jump out and surprise her."

"Yay!"

They went around the island in the center of JJ's kitchen and crouched down. Henry giggled, and Reid wiggled his eyebrows. "Be bery qwiet," he said in a passable imitation of Elmer Fudd.

"I don't see why I had to come down here right now," they heard JJ and Will in the living room.

"Surprise!"

"What's all this?" JJ asked after recovering from their enthusiastic greeting. "Spence, what're you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday," he and Henry said in exact unison which made Will laugh.

"I invited him, cher. Henry wanted to surprise you. Happy Birthday." He kissed her.

"Yuck, daddy," Henry grimaced, and they all laughed.

"Oh, my baby star, thank you!" She swept Henry up in a bear hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy."

"Well," she scooped a hand through her hair and looked around approvingly. "It smells delicious in here."

"I made my famous "Naowns, up and at em," breakfast," Will drawled happily.

"Oh boy," she winked at Reid. "Prepare to have your mismatched socks knocked off, Spence."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They sat while Will dished up the food after refusing help from Spencer. JJ exclaimed over the flowers and the drawings on the butcher paper.

"Easy clean up afterward," Will said as he brought his breakfast casserole to the table.

"Smart man," JJ commented and took some toast from the stack near the pitcher of orange juice.

Reid took a cautious bite from his plate and immediately knew why JJ said it would knock his socks off. The flavors were amazing, a little spicy, but not spicy enough to overshadow the flavor. He decided to have some of the juice instead of coffee, which made JJ grin.

"Never thought you'd pass up fresh coffee," she teased as she poured a cup.

"Don't worry. I'll have some after the meal."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it," she complained.

"Daddy, when can I give mommy her present?"

"Wait till we're done, okay, little man."

Henry pouted, and it made Reid laugh. JJ shook her head, and Reid attacked his food with a relish that said he hadn't eaten properly in months.

"You're eating like food might be banned," Will said.

"I don't usually eat like this on the weekends or mornings, but I was hungry this morning. Thanks, Will. It's fantastic."

"My mama used to say you can't work on an empty stomach."

"If I ate like this every day, I'd weight three hundred pounds," JJ put in.

"I'd still think you're the most beautiful birthday girl in the world."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

By the time they finished their laborer's portions and cleared the table, Henry was bouncing up and down in his chair. "Mommy, I want to give you my present."

"Alright," Will acquiesced. "JJ, sit over here."

He directed her to the head of the table. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because Spencer and Henry have a surprise for you."

She sat and closed her eyes. "They're closed."

Henry hurried out of the room and then returned a couple of minutes later with something red and sparkly in his hands. Reid directed him to the chair next to JJ and then took the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

JJ opened her eyes and giggled. Spencer and Henry wore black capes and top hats. Spencer narrowed his eyes at her and said in a mock stern tone. "Do not laugh, Madam, I am the Magnificent Spencer, and this is my handsome assistant, Henry the Great, apprentice magician."

"I am sorry, your highnesses."

Spencer bowed. "You are forgiven, my lady. Now." He pushed up his sleeves. "As you can see, there's nothing up my sleeves."

"Yes sir," she said as Will took his seat at the foot of the table.

"I will need the help of my assistant for this very special illusion. I will make your birthday present appear directly from the Realm of the Spirits," he said as his hands punctuated the seriousness of his task.

"Wow, Henry. I can't wait," JJ said to her little boy.

"Henry the Great," Spencer said. "Please pass me the handkerchief from your left pocket."

Henry pulled a white handkerchief from his pants pocket and handed it to his godfather. "Right, everyone must concentrate on the handkerchief. Don't take your eyes off it."

He waved his hands over the handkerchief, which lay in the middle of the table. "Alakazam, abracadabra, Spirit it from beyond grant our wish."

He pulled the handkerchief away with a flourish to reveal a queen of hearts playing card. "Hm, I think the spirits are playing tricks on us," he said as Henry giggled. "That is not JJ's gift." He said to the air as if admonishing the spirits.

"Perhaps they're still asleep," JJ suggested with a smirk.

"Unbeliever," Reid held up a hand as if to ward off a blow. "Do not joke. The spirits are very sensitive."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Reid turned his attention to his godson. "I think, perhaps we need to ask politely."

"Please let us see mommy's birthday present," said Henry with a grin.

"Let's try again, shall we."

He waved his hands over the handkerchief again, and this time, when he pulled it back, the playing card had become a beautiful red origami butterfly with sparkles and other designs drawn on the surface of the construction paper.

"Oh," JJ said. "It's beautiful."

"I made it, mommy," Henry squealed. "Uncle Spence helped too."

"I love it." She carefully lifted if from the table and turned it over in her hands. "It's wonderful."

"I do not think that is all," Spencer said and reached behind JJ's ear. He passed her a homemade card that said "Happy Birthday, Mommy," on the front.

"Oh, baby, that's so nice." She read the inside of the card and tears well up in her eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

She gathered Henry in her arms. "I'm crying because I love you so much, baby star. Thank you for making me such a wonderful gift. "

She mouthed, "Thank you," to Reid and he nodded.

"Well, I think it's time for us to clean up so we can take a walk to the park. What do you think, JJ?"

"I think that sounds lovely."

"Why don't you go and I'll stay and clean up this mess," Reid suggested.

"No," Will said.

"No," JJ said at the same time. "We can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can. It's your birthday, and this is my gift to you. Have fun."

"Spence, we –"

He attempted his best glare, which he'd practiced in the mirror. JJ simply rolled her eyes and said, "You can stop trying to play intimidating guy, it doesn't suit you."

Henry was giggling, and Will simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry," he said. "JJ's right. Leave the stern expressions to Hotch."

Reid sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "I can handle loading the dishwasher, JJ."

JJ pursed her lips. "Don't pull the puppy eyes out of your bag of tricks, mister."

"Touche," he interrupted and Will burst into laughter.

"Fine, I was feeling guilty, but now I say we go for that walk."

Henry jumped out of his chair. "I want to play soccer, mommy."

"How did I know you were going to say that," she reached over and ruffled his hair. "Get your ball."

"Yay."

He ran out of the room, ignoring his mother's reminder not to run in the house. "Wow," she said. "He's growing up so fast."

"Don't cry, cher," Will threw an arm around her. "It's your birthday. Let's celebrate."

Reid shooed them away with his hands. "Yeah, get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Ask me that one more time – and I'll leave the mess."

"Alright," she shoved him playfully, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, Spence. You made Henry's day."

"JJ's right." Will put in. "Thanks for making her birthday special."

"You're welcome."

Henry hurried back into the breakfast area with his soccer ball in hand. "Come on, Mommy. I wanna play."

"Say please," Will and Spencer said together, then laughed.

"Please!"

"Let's go," JJ took his hand and let Henry lead her from the kitchen.

"Thanks again, Spencer," Will said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you invited me to the celebration. It was fun."

Will left the kitchen, and Reid took off his top hat and cape. He looked around at the kitchen and groaned at the mess. Well, he had offered to clean up, and he'd do it for JJ and the chance for a mother and father to spend time with their child. He hoped with all his heart that the phone stayed quiet, and they'd have a day of fun to remember for the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/n I've jumped around the timeline again. This takes place about seven months after Henry's birth. Thank you to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC. And, a thank you to all my loyal readers. You're the best!_**

"I don't understand why Aunty Penelope freaked out," Spencer said to seven-month-old Henry. "I was just asking a simple question, and she acts like I took her into an interrogation."

Henry sat in his stroller and sucked enthusiastically on his pacifier. He had a stuffed dragon in his lap, a gift from Aunty Emily. He wore a kid-sized cowboy hat, jeans and a red and gold striped tee shirt under a blue nylon jacket. His feet wore tiny cowboy boots over red socks.

"You'd think," he continued as they strolled through the park, "a godfather had the right to be sure his godson had the proper sun protection, but no – all I get is attitude.

They reached the playground area and found a bench near a stand of trees partially in the sun and partially in the shade. The early May sunshine on the green grass and flowers made him squint and smile at the same time. He pushed up his sunglasses with one finger and crouched down to remove Henry from his stroller. Henry cooed at him and held out his stuffed dragon.

"Thanks, but you keep it."

He stood and looked around for Garcia. She was supposed to be right behind them. Most likely, she and JJ were continuing their discussion about Kevin. Apparently, her paramour had committed an unpardonable offense. Spencer didn't understand what he'd done, something about forgetting some weird anniversary.

"I think your Aunty Penelope is a little crazy," he said after looking around, again. "We'll just keep that between you and me, okay?"

He shrugged when he didn't see her approaching along the path. He could handle babysitting for a few minutes. "I'm not completely helpless," he told the baby as he walked over to the swing set. "Let's swing while we wait.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia pocketed her cell phone as she hurried down the pathway to the children's playground at the park. Kevin's phone call and her little talk with JJ had left Spencer alone with Henry for far too long. Spencer was good with handling Henry for short chunks of time, but it was better to have some supervision for the long haul.

"You're my best friend, sweet cheeks, but you can be annoying when it comes to Henry," she mumbled under her breath. "I told you six times that JJ had put plenty of sunscreen on him. You're worse than some mothers I know."

Her "under the breath" complaining went by the wayside when she topped a rise just before the playground. She couldn't believe her eyes! She pulled out her phone, and when she'd closed the distance to a couple of feet, snapped a couple of pictures.

She smirked at Reid when he looked up at her, and his eyes found the camera. "Hey, Garcia. Where've you been?"

"I was on the phone with Kevin. What're you doing?"

Four women, a redhead, two brunette and a blond surrounded him and they were all cooing over Henry and flirting shamelessly with him. He didn't seem to notice or feel trapped. Hm… an interesting development.

"I was just talking to Jasmin, Carrie, Shauna and Chanelle," he pointed them out to her. "This is my friend, Penelope."

They barely acknowledged her because they were all patting his shoulders or touching his hands and elbows. They ignored Henry, who was beginning to fuss a little.

"Hi," Garcia reached between Jasmin and Chanelle. "Henry needs a new diaper, I think." She said and stared them all down. "Excuse us, ladies."

She pulled Reid from the middle of his admirers despite their obvious irritation. She winked at the little blond in red shorts and shrugged her shoulders. "See you later."

She continued to pull Reid away until the girls were out of earshot. "What's the matter with you, Garcia? Henry doesn't need a diaper change," he said. "He was just a little over-stimulated.

"Over-stimulated is right," she agreed, "but not Henry."

"What are you talking about?"

She guided him a bench and said. "Sit."

He shrugged and sat. "Are you still mad at Kevin, because if you are, don't take it out on me?"

"Forget about Kevin," she ordered. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They were flirting with you!"

"No, they weren't," he denied. "They were asking about Henry. Women like babies."

Garcia kept one eye on the four women who were alternately shooting daggers in her direction and undressing Reid with their eyes. "They wanted a piece of you and not your mind if you know what I mean."

His cheeks turned pink. He glanced at the women then looked at his shoes. "That's not true!"

"Look, my dove, this may come as a shock to you, but you're kinda hot."

"No, I'm not," he argued.

"Spencer! There's nothing sexier than a man with a baby."

He held up a hand. "That proves my point," he said quickly. "It's an evolutionary response. Women see men with a baby and their instincts kick in. Woman all want the most virile mate, to propagate the species. It's not personal."

"There's a flaw in your genius," Garcia said when he wound down.

"Why?"

"Henry isn't your child."

"Doesn't matter," Reid said. "The reasoning's the same."

Henry began to fuss again. He reached up for Reid; he took him from Garcia. "Your Aunty Penelope doesn't know what she's talking about."

Henry spat out his pacifier and began to cry in earnest. "I think we better take him home."

"You're right." Garcia agreed. "I think he's had enough. We can come back next weekend if the weather's good. Come on," she cooed to Henry. "We're gonna go home and see mommy."

He carried Henry while Garcia pushed his stroller up the pathway, giving the giggling women a wide berth.

"You're not gonna to tell JJ, right?"

Garcia reached up and ruffled his hair. "What do you think?"

He frowned. "I'm doomed," he said morosely.

"Yes, you are," Garcia confirmed, "but don't worry, there's hope for you yet."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom!"

Henry ran down the stairs to the living room and into the kitchen. JJ sliced vegetables for a salad when he hurried in. "Mom," he repeated.

"What?"

"When's lunch? I'm hungry."

"I told you we'd eat when your aunts and uncles arrive."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"No, you'll ruin your appetite. Why don't you see what your dad needs? He's with the grill."

"Alright."

He left by the door to the porch and found his dad at the grill. "Mom said to help you."

Will looked up from cleaning the grill. "I haven't lit the grill, yet, but you can help me season the steaks in a few minutes."

"Can I help you cook the steaks, too?

"You can help me put barbecue sauce on the chicken when it's time to turn the meat."

"Okay, dad."

Will finished cleaning the grill and started it to heat for the burgers and grilled chicken. "Let's go inside and get the meat ready."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Henry sat on the old tire swing that hung from their huge Elm tree in the backyard. The air was still, and perfumed from early June flowers. It was almost dark, but he could still see the picnic table and the debris left from their barbecue.

He swung back and forth and listened to the rope creak as he moved. Tomorrow he had a soccer game with his eighth-grade class and all his extended family from the BAU would attend. He wondered if _she_ would come to the game. The principal of his junior high school had announced the game to everyone, but that didn't mean she'd be there. He didn't even know if she liked soccer. "Who cares?" He said under his breath.

The sliding door to the house opened, and he saw Uncle Spencer and Aunt Dorie emerge. They were talking and laughing as they approached the picnic table and began to clear. He remembered that his mother told him to clear it, but he'd decided to swing instead.

"That's not funny, Spencer."

Uncle Spencer grabbed her around the waist and kissed her directly on the mouth. "Mm." He said after releasing her lips. He then leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Stop it." She struggled out of his grasp.

Aunt Dorie always had a smile for Uncle Spencer. He wished Kami would smile for him like that. She usually talked to Steve, a ninth grader, that all the girls liked because he was on the freshman football team. Henry frowned and pushed his hated glasses up on his face. She'd never give him a second look.

Aunt Dorie said something to Uncle Spencer that Henry didn't understand. He supposed they were conversing in Russian again. It wasn't fair they could talk, and a person couldn't eavesdrop.

He slid out from the swing and carefully made his way around the other side of the tree. The trunk was big enough that he could sit there, and no one could see him. He could hear Uncle Spencer talking to Aunt Dorie, but stopped trying to listen. He decided to think about the math test he had in the morning and wish that Uncle Spencer could take if for him. Uncle Spencer was the smartest person he knew and –

"Hey, Henry." He looked up to see Uncle Spencer leaning against the tree.

The light was nearly gone, and everything lost color and became like a black and white photograph. He could see the outline of his godfather and hear his voice, but his face stayed in shadow.

"Hey," Henry said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you hiding behind the tree."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Uncle Spencer sat down on the grass next to him. "Alright. We'll sit here and bask in the cool air of twilight."

They sat there for several minutes until Henry said. "Uncle Spencer, did you like girls when you were my age?"

His godfather sat close enough that Henry could see his profile. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

"Did they like you?" Henry asked.

"I was in college at your age, Henry. All the girls were too old for me."

"Oh."

Spencer sighed and turned to face Henry. "Is there someone you like?"

How did Uncle Spencer always know his thoughts? Jack said it was because he was a profiler and profilers know everything.

"No, not really." He decided to lie because telling the truth was too embarrassing.

"I wondered because if you did, then I'm a little jealous of you," Spencer said.

Henry stared at his godfather who looked up through the branches of the trees. "Why?"

"I never got to do the things boys do at your age. I didn't have any friends, and my mom was sick, so I had to take care of her and go to school. I saw some of the girls my age around our neighborhood, but I was too scared to talk to them. They never paid me attention and a couple of them laughed when they saw me."

"They did?"

"Yes. I was twenty-three and working for the BAU the first time I had a serious crush on a girl, or I should say, woman."

"Wow. I don't wanna wait that long."

Spencer laughed. "I asked Elle once why I couldn't get a date, and she said. "Have you asked anyone?" I said no, and she said. "That's why you can't get a date."

"Who's Elle?"

"She was on our team years ago. She was one of my first real friends."

"Did you have a crush on her?"

Spencer shook his head and plucked a blade of grass from the lawn. "No. It wasn't Elle. I never liked her as more than a good friend. She got shot by a bad guy. She never really recovered and one day she left without saying goodbye."

"That's not nice, Uncle Spencer. Friends don't run out on you like that."

"No, but sometimes they lose their way, and we have to let them find it again."

Henry thought about this for a long time. He sat and watched his godfather trap the blade of grass between his thumbs and blow on in it. It made a strange whistling noise he'd never heard but liked.

"I guess you know how to talk to girls, cause you married Aunt Dorie."

Spencer laughed again. "I did, but it took me a long time to find her. I'm lucky. Dorian's the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I didn't know it at the time."

"Did she like you the first time you met?"

His godfather snorted out more laughter as the porch lights flicked on and the light made the trees cast shadows over the backyard. " I noticed she was reading "Great Expectations," and I spoiled an extremely important scene. I didn't mean to, but you should have seen the expression on her face."

"You must've apologized because you got married."

"I did apologize. She said it was okay, that I'd saved her ten hours and would I summarize "Bleak House," for her."

"Did you do it?"

"No. I asked her out for coffee."

"Wow. She said yes."

"She did, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"I wish I could be cool like you, Uncle Spencer."

Spencer reached over and ruffled Henry's blond hair a bit. "First, I'm not cool. Second, I had to find a way to talk to girls that fit my personality. I hate to admit it, but your Uncle Derek helped me. He asked me what made me feel like an expert, and I said statistics, and he said, "No, something else."

"You said magic," Henry guessed.

"Yeah, sounds like profiling is rubbing off on you."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, but not automatically. Doing magic is fun, and it generates attention, but you can't do magic all the time. You have to find something you have in common with her."

"How do you find out if they like the same things you do?"

Spencer stretched his arms over his head and groaned. "You have to take a chance and ask questions."

Henry yanked at the grass. He tried to make a whistle like Uncle Spencer, but the blade of grass flew out of this hands and fell on Spencer's shoe.

"What if she doesn't like the same stuff?"

"Then you'll have to move on to the next girl."

Henry looked down at his hands. "Oh."

"Henry, I know better than almost everyone how much it hurts when a girl rejects you, but when you find the right girl – hopefully when you're about ten years older – it'll be wonderful. She'll be your best friend."

"I want Kami to be my friend."

"Is that her name? Kami?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty and all the boys like her."

"Pretty is fine, but is she kind, or intelligent, or funny?"

"I guess she's nice. She doesn't know I'm alive." Henry said unhappily.

"Then that's her problem, Henry. If she can't see you, then she's not worth your time."

"Yeah." He shoved at his glasses, again.

"There are some girls that like boys with glasses. They think they're cute."

"Mom says I'm the most handsome young man in the world," Henry said as if he didn't believe it.

"Moms think we're perfect," Spencer said. "It's who they are, but in this case, I think you're mother is right. You just wait for a couple of years, and I bet you'll have lots of girlfriends."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, come on," Spencer stood up then pulled Henry to his feet. "Why don't we practice a couple of new tricks? You can show them to Kami. If she likes them, then maybe you can talk to her about other things like chess or soccer, or her favorite book."

"I like that, Uncle Spencer."

Spencer smiled back at Henry's happy grin. "I'm glad. Will you tell me all about it? I promise it'll be our secret if you do."

Henry nodded and walked with his godfather from the summer night and into the house where his family waited, and the warmth of their love made him feel like he could do anything.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/n this is a short follow up to chapter 18. Some of you wanted to know what happens with Kami. Here is the answer to that question. Thanks to everyone that's shared ideas for this series. I truly appreciate them. Thank you all again for your support and many thanks to my wonderful beta, REIDFANATIC._**

Reid sat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island at JJ's home. He sipped a cup of Earl Grey that Emily had sent to JJ. He was trying to decide if he liked the taste when Henry rushed into the room.

"Hey," JJ began before Reid could say hello. "What's with slamming the door, mister?"

"Sorry, mom," he said breathlessly and as a bit of an afterthought. "Mr. Kline said I could take Jeremy's place on Saturday. It's that the coolest."

"Yes, that's the coolest, Henry. Where's your homework."

"Aw, mom. Can I please go play outside for a little while?"

"May I," JJ corrected.

"May I," Henry repeated and rolled his eyes."

"No eye rolling, if you don't mind."

"Mom!"

"Alright, but only half an hour and then you need to get started on your math homework."

Henry made a face, then seemed to notice Spencer for the first time. "Hi, Uncle Spencer. See you later."

He hurried out of the kitchen by way of the sliding glass doors to the backyard. Reid lifted his eyebrows in JJ's direction. "I can remember when he used to drag me into the living room for magic."

"Don't feel bad, Spence. He's fourteen. He probably thinks he's _way_ too cool to hang out with his godfather. Give it a few years."

"True. What else is going on? I haven't seen him this excited in a while."

"Jeremy's got strep throat and can't play in the soccer finals tomorrow, so Henry got bumped up to the starting lineup."

"That's amazing," Reid cheered. "Now I understand the door slamming."

JJ narrowed her eyes at him. "Spence."

"Just kidding. I'm thrilled for him. He'll get to show off everything you've taught him over the last ten years."

"He's the best on the team," JJ said proudly. "It's about time he got the chance to start instead of sitting on the bench."

"I'm sensing there's something else."

"Henry has a new crush."

"What happened to Kami?"

JJ smirked at him. "Get with the program, Spence. She is _so_ yesterday's news."

"Oh, well that was quick."

"As you said, he's a teenager."

JJ leaned in as if about to reveal a huge secret. "Actually –" She began then stopped. "I think I'll let Henry tell you about it."

Reid's eyebrows went up. "You think he'll confide in me."

She stirred more milk into her cup of tea and blew on it. "Sure. He told you about Kami, didn't he?"

He almost choked on his tea. "How do you know that?"

"I'm his mother. Now, go talk to him before he gets "in the zone," with his soccer ball."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He watched Henry with his soccer ball and thought about the first time he'd seen Henry and JJ play. Henry had been about five at the time. "Hey," he called out to his godson. "Your mom told me you're starting tomorrow."

Henry bounced the ball off his knee and caught it in mid-air. "Yeah," he said happily. "Will you come to the game, Uncle Spencer?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He didn't talk for a while, just watched Henry practice his best moves for the allotted half an hour. Henry ended by tossing the ball in Reid's direction. Spencer surprised himself by catching it. He tossed it back and said. "Your mom told me Kami is history."

Henry wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Yeah. I don't like her anymore."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I showed her the tricks you taught me, and she laughed. She said Criss Angel is _way_ hotter than me, and my tricks were totally stupid."

"I'm sorry."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal. I like Amy better than Kami."

"Who's Amy?"

Henry's eyes took on a faraway look that made Reid smirk at him. "She's a new girl that moved in last week. She's in the chess club with me, and she likes soccer. She's really funny and nice."

"That's great, Henry. Do I get to meet her?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

Reid laughed. "I know, your godfather isn't the coolest person to meet your girlfriend."

Henry put his soccer ball on one of the lawn chairs that sat under the overhanging porch. "She's not my girlfriend, Uncle Spencer. We're just friends."

"Okay."

"She said she'd come to the game tomorrow."

Reid clapped a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Good, maybe you can point her out to me, and I'll see her, but I won't say anything."

"I guess," Henry said, and Reid grinned down at him.

"Now," Spencer continued. "Your half an hour is up. Time to go inside and do your homework."

Henry twisted his mouth into a pout. "Do I have to?"

"You promised your mom, Henry. Remember what we agreed on."

Henry nodded and reached down to remove his running shoes. "Always keep your promises even if it hurts." He repeated in a monotone that made Spencer smile.

"That's right."

"Dad said the same thing last week."

Spencer opened the sliding door to the house as the sun suddenly slanted through the trees. "Your dad is also correct," Spencer said. "Why don't we see if your mom has a snack that won't spoil your appetite?"

He followed Henry through the kitchen. "Will you help me with my math? I don't get it."

"I'll help you, but you have to do the work for yourself, I'm not providing the answers."

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer," Henry said, and they went to find JJ and sustenance to see Henry through his struggle with Geometry.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/n I'd like to thank my beta, REIDFANATIC, for suggesting this idea for this collection. Please enjoy!_**

JJ blew out a breath and picked up one of the framed photos that lived on her desk. The picture showed her with Henry in her arms. He was about six months old and appeared so cute and innocent. Where had eight years gone? She set it on the desk and reached for her bag.

"JJ," said a familiar voice to her right.

"Hey, Spence." She smiled brightly for the godfather of her children.

"Something wrong?"

Sometimes she wished he couldn't read her so accurately. It'd be easier if she could school her micro-expressions, but since Emily's "death," and the consequences of lying to him, she couldn't consciously keep problems from him. In this case, he might be the best one to help.

She picked up her half-empty coffee mug, then put it down again. "You know me too well," she complained, only half-seriously. "I should know better."

"Yes, you should," he gently teased.

"You're getting better at sarcasm. Not sure if I like it or not," JJ added with another smile.

"I'm still sufficiently socially awkward," he said and pursed his lips.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you've made remarkable progress in the last twelve years. You're my best friend, my kids have a totally awesome godfather, and you've got a new girlfriend."

"I can't take credit for Dorian," he retorted. "I simply asked her out for coffee. She's the one that stuck with me even though I tried to break up with her after finding out about mom's Early Onset Alzheimer's, but she wouldn't let me go."

"Smart woman," JJ observed.

"Yes, she is. Nice try at distracting me, by the way. Why don't we talk about what's bothering you, instead of talking about me?"

"Can't fool you," JJ said, with just a tiny bit of annoyance in her tone.

"No, you can't," he agreed. "I want to help."

She sighed and picked up another photo of Henry, with Michael in his arms. "I'm worried about Henry."

"What's wrong?"

She looked up to see concern and worry filling Spencer's beautiful brown eyes and winced.

"Nothing serious is wrong, it's just that I went to Parent-Teacher Conference last night, and Ms. Elliot told me she's concerned about bullying in their classroom."

"Is Henry on the receiving end?"

"No, that's what's bothering me. Fortunately, Will wasn't there because he had to work, or he would've confronted Henry about his actions. I'm not saying that Will can't handle it, but he doesn't understand."

"And I do," Spencer answered.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, there was an incident during lunch hour. A group of boys, including Henry, were getting together for a short soccer game. They were choosing up sides, and everyone was picked except for Jamie Gonzalez. He's a new boy and pretty small for his age."

"Let me guess; the other boys didn't leave it at ignoring him for the game."

"No, Ms. Elliot didn't know the entire story because she didn't witness it. One of the other children told her. I spoke with Henry and convinced him to tell me his side of the story. He said that one of bigger boys shoved Jamie down and called him some despicable names. I get the feeling that there's more than what he told me, Spence. Will you talk to him?"

"I'll try." He watched her for a moment as she twisted a lock of her blond hair around a finger. "Are you worried that Henry participated, or that he didn't stand up for Jamie?"

"To be honest, both, a little." She qualified. "Henry's so sweet and gentle. He reminds me of you."

Spencer shook his head. "Henry's a mini version of you, JJ. He has your personality when you're not in kick-ass FBI agent mode."

She reached out her right leg and shoved into his chair. "Not funny, Spence."

"I'm serious. Look, JJ, Henry is kind and gentle as you say, but he's also a tough little guy."

"I know," she said proudly. "I just want Henry to know that no matter what happened the other day, Will and I love him. If he participated in the bullying, then maybe your perspective will help him to realize it's not okay. I can tell him that until I'm blue in the face, but I never experienced bullying. In fact," she began, and tears of shame dropped out of her eyes. "You're right about me. I was one of the mean girls in high school. If I'd known you then –"

"Stop," Reid held up a hand. "You don't have to say it, JJ. People grow up. They change. The brain chemistry of a child or a teenager is very different from an adult. It takes time for them to understand the consequences of their actions."

JJ wiped away her tears and got up to hug him tight. "Thank you, Spence."

"You're welcome. Now, I think we have time for one of the chocolate chip cookies you're hiding in your desk."

"Spence!"

He ducked when she rolled up a sheet of lined writing paper and threw it at him. It bounced off his desk and into his hand. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and tossed it back. They threw it back and forth until Rossi came out of his office and said. "Hey, didn't your mothers teach you not to throw things in the house."

"This isn't our house," JJ said and laughed when Reid tossed the makeshift ball back to her desk.

"Thank God for that," Hotch said as he exited his office. "Let's go home, people."

JJ gave Spencer a cookie, and they crunched in contented silence at the elevator. He stood aside to let her enter and as they rode to the parking level, she said. "Thank you, Spence."

He nodded in understanding. "You're welcome."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A week after Spencer's conversation with JJ, he sat with Henry on his sofa. He'd decided it was better to have this conversation away from home and Will. It was up to JJ what she wanted to tell her husband about Henry. At least he didn't have to be there for that conversation. He thought he'd have to broach the subject, but then Henry broke the silence with a question that Reid didn't expect.

"Uncle Spencer, what does wetback mean?"

"It's what we call a racial slur, Henry. It's meant to be insulting and hurtful to Latinos, especially people from Mexico."

"Oh."

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"I did something bad, Uncle Spencer."

"What did you do?"

"Don't wanna tell you. You'll be mad at me."

Spencer slid over to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Henry. Look at me."

Henry looked up, and there were tears in his eyes that were JJ's eyes. Reid removed Henry's glasses and reached over to the coffee table for a Kleenex.

"Here," he said gently. "I'll never be angry with you unless you deliberately lie to your parents or me, or if you hurt someone on purpose."

"I didn't do anything on purpose. We had a game of soccer, and none of the guys wanted to play with Jamie. Chris called Jamie some names, and pushed him down."

"What did you do," Reid asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything," Henry said. "Chris is bigger than all the boys."

"He's the one that teased you about your glasses when they were new, right?"

"Yeah."

"Henry, do you remember what it felt like when Chris teased you?"

Henry nodded his blond head. "Yeah. It made me cry. My stomach felt all funny, and it hurt."

"I know," Spencer said. "When I was in school, the boys used to beat me up and lock me in lockers."

Henry looked up in surprised. "They did?"

"Yes. I didn't have anyone to stand up for me. Do you know what it means to stand up for someone."

"Like being their friend and helping them if someone tries to hurt them."

Reid nodded his head solemnly. "Yes. Sometimes standing up for someone, or standing up to a bully is difficult. The great thing is that it only takes one person to step forward and say enough is enough. Soon, others join in and then you know what happens?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know, Uncle Spencer."

"Then, a person like Jamie knows he has friends and the things a bully says or does don't matter anymore."

"Oh."

Reid hugged him close again. "Maybe the next time you see Chris bullying Jamie you can tell him to stop. I'll bet the other kids are just waiting for someone to be the first. Also, I'll bet Jamie would like a friend."

"Okay, Uncle Spencer."

They sat in silence for awhile and then Henry said. "Did someone help you when the boys hurt you in school?"

Reid sighed and decided after an internal debate, to tell the truth. "No, they didn't, but it doesn't matter anymore because I have lots of friends now. I have your mom and dad and all your aunts and uncles. I have Dorian and other friends I made in college and at the FBI. I can take care of myself now, so if anyone tries to hurt me, and I'm not with my team or friends, I'm fine.

"Do you shoot the bad guys with your gun?"

"Sometimes," Reid admitted and winced at the memory of how often he'd had to use his gun in the line of duty. "I try extremely hard not to shoot someone or hit them with my fists if I can help it. Violence should always be used to defend yourself or family and friends, and only as the ultimate last resort. Understand?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good."

"I'm sorry the mean guys hurt you, Uncle Spencer."

Reid smiled at him. "It's okay. Why don't we practice a little magic and then it will be time for bed."

Henry smiled happily. "Yay. Tomorrow I get to see Aunty Penelope and Uncle Derek."

"Yes, and then in the afternoon, your mom and dad will be back to take you home."

"Can I make a drawing for mom and dad, Uncle Spencer?"

"As it happens, I have some paper and crayons. We'll both make a drawing in the morning before you leave."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Three days later, after everyone had left for the night, JJ went looking for Reid. He was in the breakroom getting more coffee. She grinned and said. "How do you sleep with all that caffeine in your blood."

"It's tea that Emily sent to Garcia. It's something called English Breakfast. I've never had it before," he sipped and smiled. "It's good."

"I'm glad."

"Something you wanted," he wondered as they headed back to their desks.

"I just want you to know that your talk with Henry had a big impact. Apparently, there was another incident, but he stood up for Jamie. Some of the other kids helped and now Henry's good friends with Jamie. He plays soccer with the guys, and Chris has to find another form of amusement."

"I'm glad."

"I'm just happy things didn't escalate. A couple of the teachers complained to the Principal, and he had Chris's parents in for a talk. Chris isn't a bad kid, just bigger than all the rest and thinks he can boss them around and pick on the smaller kids. I don't know what you said to Henry, but thank you. I know it wasn't easy, with the reminders of what happened to you as a kid."

"It's okay, JJ. I have friends and family that care about me. That's all I need."

JJ eyed him closely and narrowed her eyes. "Well, I don't know if I'd go so far as to say "care," she teased.

He yanked on a lock of her hair. "Hey," she complained.

"Watch what you say, Blondie."

"Oh, I _will_ get you for that."

He grinned at her. "You don't scare me."

She put both hands on her hips. "Shall I bring in Garcia?"

"No," he held up his hands in surrender. "Please don't call out the big guns. I'm sorry."

"That's all I wanted to hear." She hugged him tight. "Thanks again, Spence.

"You're welcome."


	21. Chapter 21

She wondered if everyone marveled at Spencer's ability to disappear into his world and tune out the rest of humanity, or if it were something only she saw at certain times. If so, it had to be as amazing and as annoying, as it was to her. She loved watching him fly through a book, or concentrate so completely on the chess board, but at other times, when she wanted his attention, it could be irritating.

"Spencer," she said, for the third time, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't jump in surprise, simply turned his amazing hazel eyes her way and smiled in a way that told her, he'd been playing with her. "Hello," he said in a perfectly reasonable tone. "Do you require something?"

"Funny," she replied. "I'm reminding you, as per your request that JJ will be here with Henry in five minutes."

"Thank you," he stood and leaned in for a kiss. Dorian turned her head and let his lips land on her cheek. "Hey," he complained.

"Don't pretend you're hurt," she smiled widely at his puppy eyes. "You're the one that ignored me on purpose."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Where have I heard _that_ before?"

"That hurts," he said, but his eyes were full of mirth.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him from his office.

He followed her to the living area of their new home. Ten-year-old Henry was staying the night with them while his parents celebrated their anniversary. Garcia had practically demanded that she be allowed to sit with three-year-old Michael alone, claiming she needed serious alone time with her second godson.

Dorian left Spencer in the living area and went to the kitchen to grab some lunch for the guys. Spencer had decided to take Henry to see the Lincoln Memorial. Despite the proximity, he'd never visited, and Spencer thought it was time for him to learn a little history up close.

The doorbell finally rang three minutes later, and two of his favorite blonds entered when he opened the door.

"Hi," JJ said as she set Henry's bag on the floor near the door. "Thanks again for watching Henry."

"It's no problem," Dorian said as she joined them. "We've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Hey, Henry," Spencer greeted the child.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer. Hi, Aunt Dorie."

Spencer raised his eyebrows to JJ, and she shook her head. Dorian held out her hand to Henry. "Hey, I made some lunch for you. Want to help me get everything together for your field trip? "Henry nodded, and Dorian led him away to the kitchen.

"How is he?" Reid asked JJ.

"He's upset, but I think your talk with him last week helped. He understands why Dillon is sick and can't play, or go to school. We visited with Dillion yesterday, and I think it was hard on him. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't have you."

"I just want to see him smile."

"I know," she stroked his arm. "This trip will help all of us, I think. He'll get one on one attention from his godfather, Michael's with his godmother, and his parents are gone for a few days. I think he needs a little time to destress without his immediate family if you know what I mean."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

Dorian entered the living room with Henry at her side. "Hey, Uncle Spencer, Aunt Dorian made peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches."

"She did? Sounds delicious."

"There're apples, and juice with the cookies, so you have something healthy," Dorian said as the genius and his godfather moaned.

"And, cookies shaped like a T-Rex," Henry added, excitedly.

"Wow! I can't wait to see them."

JJ was thrilled to see Henry smile again, and she tried to convey this by winking at Spencer. He grinned back and said. "This is quite a big lunch," he hefted the brown bag. "I think I might need your muscles to carry it, Henry."

JJ opened Henry's backpack and added the bag. "Bye, my baby star," she kissed his forehead.

"No kissing, mom."

They laughed even as a little tear popped up into JJ's eye. "I guess I have to wait a few years for it to be cool to hug and kiss in public," she lamented to Spencer.

Dorian saw all of them to the door. "Have a good time. When you get home, I have ten new words in Russian to teach you, Henry."

"Yay," said the newly enthused little boy."

Spencer and JJ chuckled. "Come on then," Spencer encouraged. "See you later," he directed to Dorian then kissed her soundly on the lips. "Yuck," Henry said and made a disgusted face.

Dorian smacked Spencer on this shoulder. "Wait till you get home."

He rolled his eyes and laughed when she shut the door in their faces. "Well," he put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Let's walk mom to the car and be on our way."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer could hardly contain his excitement two weeks later when he, Garcia, JJ, Dorian and Henry hurried down the hospital corridor to the Children's Cancer Ward at Bethesda. They rounded a corner and found Savannah with another doctor and two nurses.

"Hey," JJ hugged Morgan's wife tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm great, how're you?"

"I'm good."

"How's Michael and Will?"

"Doing great. Thank's for asking. How's Derek?"

"Still not feeling well. Poor guy caught Hank's cold. He truly wanted to be here, but –"

"I know it's better for the kids," JJ said. "We'll take pictures and videos."

"He'll love it."

"Thank you for suggesting this and taking the time to visit the kids."

"It was Spencer's idea."

They all turned their eyes on him, and he went a little pink in the cheeks. "I wanted to cheer Henry and Dillon. It's been difficult for them, as best friends, to go through this."

"I get to help Uncle Spencer," Henry enthused.

JJ smiled brightly at her son, so thrilled that the happiness had returned to his blue eyes, if only for a short time. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it was something.

"Thank you, Henry," said Savannah. "Let me introduce you to Dr. Ronnika Reynolds, head of Pediatric Oncology," she gestured to a black woman with bright ebony eyes that radiated warmth and welcome. She stood about five seven and had the look of someone that commanded the attention of those around her. "It's nice to meet you all."

They went through the rest of the introductions, including the nurses, Patricia and Kelly. The nurses surrounded Henry and led him to the sun room where most of the kids waited for them to appear.

"Most of the children are gathered in the sunroom. We have three that are too ill to be out of bed." Dr. Reynolds explained resignedly.

"Do you think we can visit with them as well?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure their families would like that."

Henry went directly to his friend, Dillon, who suffered from leukemia. He awaited a marrow donor, but so far, no match. They spoke quietly to each other as Spencer, and the rest met some of the other children and their families.

Some of them were in wheelchairs, and some were ambulatory. Some had lost their hair from chemotherapy, and some were hooked up to IVs for fluid replacement and medications. Their families stood on the outer edges of the group. Reid and most were smiling broadly and feeling a sense of temporary peace and happiness in this sad place. The children gave their complete attention to the magic show underway.

When he'd finished his usual repertoire of tricks that the kids loved, he announced, dramatically, "And now, I'd like everyone to gather around Henry and me."

The nurses and families helped maneuver the children into place. Dorian caught Spencer's eye and smiled. She winked and gave Spencer a quick thumbs up. He raised his eyebrows in response and turned his attention to Dillon. "Young sir, do you believe in magic."

"My mom said it's all tricks."

Spencer grinned at his mother, who held Dillon's hand tightly and stroked her free hand over his bald head.

"Well, she is correct, in a way. Magic is about trickery and distraction, but I know a powerful magic all of you can do that's as real as the grass and as tangible as the walls and roofs that protect us from a storm."

The children looked at each other and Dorian could see that they were skeptical of the truth of Spencer's words.

"This special magic is positive thoughts. Does anyone know what it means to have positive thoughts?"

"It means to be happy," said a little girl with a post-op dressing covering her little head.

"That's right. The next time you feel sad or the medicine you take makes you feel sick, or you feel like you want to give up, I want you to pick something that makes you happy and concentrate as hard as you can on it."

"Like my bike," said a small boy.

"Yes," Spencer said. "You can think about all the things you like to do, like reading, or playing a sport, singing a song, or painting a picture, or spending time with your mom and dad. Anything that makes you happy. I want you to imagine these thoughts like a bright white light inside your mind and body. That light will help the doctors and the medicine destroy cancer in your bodies."

"Really," said Dillon.

"Yes," Spencer said, "But you have to believe, and you must rest when your nurse and family say to rest. You must eat when you can to keep your strength and do everything the doctors say, even if it hurts, like a needle injection. All of these things will help to make you strong. Will you all promise to think positively and fight to get well?"

All the children nodded, except for Dillon. He had little tears in his eyes. Spencer went to him and crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Dillon," exclaimed his mother and his father gave Reid an apologetic look.

Reid stopped Dillions' father before he could speak. "Well, Dillon, I know it's difficult for you to believe in something you can't see. I _think_ I have something that will help."

He motioned Henry forward. His godson had a paper bag in his hands. Spencer opened it and withdrew a golden coin made from plastic. It was a replica of his medallion that he'd ordered from an online specialty store with Garcia's help. It said, on one side. "I am a survivor," and on the other side stood a knight in armor with a sword drawn and held high over his head.

"Keep this close and it will help you to remember to think positive thoughts."

"Cool," said Dillon.

The other children wanted coins, so Henry helped Spencer pass them around to all who wanted them. They gave coins to the parents of the children that were too ill to attend the magic show. Everywhere they went in the ward; they were met with hugs and tears.

A few minutes later, Dorian found Reid leaning against the wall near a child's room, his head in his hands. "Hey," she pulled him into her embrace. "What's wrong, babe?"

He pulled away from her and took her hand. "I'm weak," he said wearily.

"No, Spencer, you're _not_ weak. Why would you say that?"

He pulled his five-year medallion from his pocket and turned it over in his hands. "I spent almost a year in denial about my addiction. I should have fought it. I shouldn't have let Tobias get to me."

"Spencer, you've been sober for a decade, why do you doubt yourself now?"

"Those kids," he said and threw out his arms to encompass the ward. "They have real problems and look at them. They're not giving up."

"Spencer," Dorian said softly and kissed him. "You never gave up. Everyone has different challenges and problems. You survived, and you came through stronger. Your internal strength astounds me. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"I thought it was my sparkling wit and charm."

"Cute, Dr. Reid." She reached up and whispered something in his ear. He went rosy in the cheeks. "Dorian, not here," he protested then kissed her. "But remember that for later."

She smacked him playfully in the gut. "Feel better?"

He smiled gratefully at her. "Yes, I do. Thank you for being, as always, my voice of reason."

"Someone has to keep you in line."

He tried to grab her, but she dodged out of his reach. "Come on; you promised Henry a hamburger and fries when this is over."

"I could eat," he said, and she laughed.

"Then let's go find the others and say our goodbyes."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Once again, she found him in their office, reading a huge tome, a technical book by the look of the pages. This time, he answered the first time she called his name.

"Hm," he said and looked up expectantly.

"Henry's on the phone for you."

His eyes lit up and made her smile. He reached for the extension on his desk. "Hey, buddy. How are you?"

" _Hi, Uncle Spencer, I'm fine. Guess what happened?"_

"I don't know."

" _Mama said she talked to Dillion's dad, and he said Dillon gets to have a transplant to make him better."_

"That's wonderful!"

" _Yep, I wanted to go see him, but mama said we have to wait because he's in isolation."_ Henry sounded out the unfamiliar word. _"What's isolation mean, Uncle Spencer?"_

"It means that Dillon has to stay away from other people because he might get sick from their germs. When the doctors do a bone marrow transplant, they have to kill all of the cells that help us stay well, in Dillon's bones, with radiation. Then, after he gets the new marrow, he has to wait a few weeks for the good cells to grow and start to fight the germs."

" _Neat,"_ Henry said.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat."

" _Mama said that Dillion had a "nonmous donor. What does nonomus mean?"_

"Anonymous," Reid pronounced. "It means that someone was a match to Dillion and decided to donate without telling everyone their name. Sometimes it's great to do something for someone without telling anyone. It's like having a secret only for you."

" _Oh, that's cool."_

"Yes, it is."

" _Can you come over on Saturday, Uncle Spencer. I get to play in a soccer game with some of the other boys at the park."_

"I wouldn't miss it."

He hung up after another minute of chatting about a new magic trick Henry wanted to learn. Reid leaned back and raised his arms over this head to stretch. He groaned and turned to find Dorian standing there smiling at him.

"What?"

"So, Dillion suddenly has an anonymous donor."

"Yeah, isn't great."

She walked to him and put her arms around his neck. "You, Spencer Reid, are the kindest, sweetest, gentlest, and generous man I've ever known. I love you so much."

"Wow," he said. "What did I do to deserve that amazing endorsement?"

"You know what you did."

He shook his head and shrugged. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

She watched his eyes which held a secret; she could see, but she let it go. "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am sure." He bent and claimed her lips in a slow kiss that made her legs tingle all the way to the tips of her toes.

"Why don't we go for an early dinner? We haven't been to "The Indian Pearl," for a while.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Why don't we drink a toast to Dillion's anonymous donor, whoever _he_ or she, might be?"

"I like that idea."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I thought you might."


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer held his new daughter in his arms and sat on the edge of Dorian's hospital bed. "She's so beautiful," said his wife.

"Yeah," he breathed. "She's amazing."

He returned his gaze to his daughter. She slept peacefully in his arms, but he wished she would open her eyes. He knew she couldn't focus on a specific face yet, but he wanted the chance to pretend.

"I love both of you," Dorian said as she stroked his arm. "I can't believe she's here."

He was about to reply when someone knocked on the open door. Garcia poked her head around and waved. "Is it okay for us to come in?"

"Of course," Spencer said.

Garcia led the rest of the team, including Henry into the room. "Aw! She's _so_ beautiful."

"You did good, kid." Morgan slapped him on the back.

"Excuse me."

Morgan smirked at Dorian. "Didn't mean to exclude you."

"Good, because I just went through fourteen hours of labor. I wouldn't want you to misunderstand the _importance_ of that fact."

Reid pursed his lips together to keep back a laugh. The others didn't bother to hide their amusement.

"I'd quit while you're ahead," Savannah said when Morgan attempted to respond.

Reid lost his battle with laughter as Garcia passed the baby to Hotch. Her boss gazed down at his new goddaughter with a smile seldom seen by his team. She opened her eyes, closed them, and grabbed one of his fingers with her tiny hand.

"She's has remarkable strength in her fingers," Reid said proudly.

Rossi and Morgan smirked at each other, but Reid didn't notice. He kept his eyes on Hotch as he held his little girl. He loved to watch the walls Hotch kept around his emotions crack a little.

Hotch looked up and caught Reid watching him. He lifted his eyebrows and said. "Something wrong."

Spencer went a little pink but kept his eyes on his boss. "No, just enjoying the moment."

JJ went to Dorian and hugged her delicately. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"I know how you feel," JJ said, and Dorian smiled.

"When I was going through the labor, all I could think was that I _never_ wanted to do this again."

"And now," JJ wondered with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"We'll see."

Reid took his daughter from Hotch and went to JJ. "You want to hold your goddaughter?"

Her cobalt blue eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

"Yeah," he passed her the baby. "Dorian and I decided last week. We wanted to surprise you."

"Oh my god," JJ whispered as she gazed down at the little girl. "I'm honored, Spence, thank you. She's gorgeous."

"We wanted her to have a strong, compassionate and loving female role model."

"JJ is all of that," Hotch said. "Wise choice."

"Does that child have a name, or are you going to keep us in suspense?" Rossi wondered.

Spencer looked at Dorian, who shrugged and nodded. "Her name is Estelle Emily Reid."

"Estelle is taken from Great Expectations. We wanted to remember how we met. We chose Emily because it's a form of the name Emelye from Chaucer's "A Knight's Tale," which reminds me of my mother, and Emily Dickinson is one of Dorian's favorite poets. Emily means laborious, eager and rival, which are qualities we hope she inherits from her Aunt Emily, and all the strong women in her life. Estelle means star, and we hope the heavens look down on her and keep her safe." Reid expounded without taking a breath.

"Quite a name to hang on the kid," Rossi broke the amused silence of the team.

Everyone one began laughter. "Good one, Dave." Morgan quipped.

Estelle, or Stella, as her daddy called her began to fuss in earnest. "I think she's hungry," Dorian observed.

"We'll leave you to it," JJ said and gave Reid's daughter to her mother. "See you later."

Reid looked over at Henry as they left the room. He just noticed that his godson hadn't said a word during the visit. He filed it away and closed the door behind the group of well-wishers. "I'm glad they're gone," he said to his wife.

"Why?"

He grinned at her confused expression. "I love them, don't get me wrong, but I want time with my little girl and her mother."

"Good, because we love you so much."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Come on, Henry. We're going to be late." JJ called to her son.

"I don't wanna go," he said when she hurried into his room. "I don't feel good."

"Well," she corrected. "What's wrong? You were fine this morning." She felt his forehead with her hand, but he didn't have a temp as far as she could tell.

"My stomach hurts."

She watched his eyes and saw that he wouldn't make eye contact with her. He sat with his back against the headboard of his unmade bed. He wore jeans, a tee shirt, and socks, but no shoes. He wore a frown and crossed his arms over his chest with a defiant air.

"Alright, mister, why are you pouting?"

"I don't wanna go."

"If you stay home, then all of us stay here. I can't leave you alone, especially if you're ill."

He finally made eye contact, and she saw the unhappiness that had clouded his eyes for the last three weeks. "I wanna be alone."

"Well, that's too bad because this family doesn't leave each other alone to suffer in silence."

His lip began to quiver, but he refused to dissolve into tears. Will had told him that boys don't cry, and for the last year, or so, he'd made a valiant effort never to shed a tear in their presence. Her heart smote her because the eleven-year-old boy in front of her was growing up so fast. She decided to make a phone call and request some "backup."

"Alright, baby. You stay here. We'll go to the park another day."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer rang the doorbell to JJ's house and looked around for a moment at the flowers blooming in the spring afternoon. Henry and Michael's toys lay scattered on the green lawn, some in the long shadows of the trees and some under the bright sunlit sky. He smiled when JJ opened the door and ushered him into her home.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly. I'm sorry to pull you away from your family on a Sunday, but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay," he said after hugging her in greeting. "You know how much Henry means to me. I'm only sorry I didn't see his distress weeks ago."

"Neither did I," she admitted. "I've been so busy with work and then planning the baby shower for Dorian. Don't get me wrong," she assured him. "I love my little goddaughter, but –"

"I know, JJ." He interrupted. "Dorian and I couldn't have made a better choice for our daughter."

"I'm glad you said that because I can't imagine my life without her, my kids, Will and all of you."

"Agreed. Now, where is my godson?"

"He's in his room."

Reid hunched his shoulders, drew in a breath and looked at the stairs to the second floor.

"You look as if you're off to the execution. Henry's just an eleven-year-old boy, Spence."

"Yes, but prepubescent boys often demonstrate an amazing capacity for irrational thought."

"Spoken like the genius I know and love." She patted his arm. "Somehow, I know you'll find the words. It's why I called you."

He frowned. "You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Nope, I already tried. Now, I have laundry to fold while Will entertains Michael for me."

She gently pushed him in the direction of Henry's room and left the living area. He sighed again and headed up the stairs.

Henry sat on his bed with a book in his hands, which made Reid grin until he realized that his godson wasn't reading the text, but staring at the wall.

"Hey, buddy."

Henry put aside his book but didn't answer his godfather. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the book. "Peter Pan. Good choice."

Henry finally looked at him. "It's dumb, Uncle Spencer. No one can fly."

"True, but when I was a little boy, I wanted to run away from all my problems. I wanted to go to a place where I could have fun, instead of taking care of my mom, and our house, and every other responsibility I had when I was your age. You're lucky, Henry. You have a mom and dad that love you and take care of you."

Henry frowned and looked down at his book. "Nobody cares," Henry insisted.

"That's not true," Spencer said. "I love you more than you know, Henry. I always will."

"No, you won't," Henry suddenly spat out. "I heard mom say to Aunt Penelope you love Estelle more than anyone."

Spencer was severely taken aback when Henry threw himself down on the bed and began to cry stormily. He put a hand on Henry's back, but the boy jerked away from him.

"Henry."

"Go away. I _hate_ you."

The words cut him worse than any taunts on the playground, or any terrible thing said by a un-sub, or even the lies told by JJ and Hotch when Emily faked her death. His chest heaved as he fought to remember that Henry didn't mean it. Did he?

"Henry. Just because I have a child of my own doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Aunt Penelope said to mom, you'd be busy when the baby came. She said that the baby was the most important thing now. She said she couldn't wait to see you teach her how to do magic and play chess."

Understanding finally illuminated Spencer and the pain of Henry's words, spoken in anger, began to fade a little. "I'm sure I'll find many things to teach and to play with Estelle, but I'll always do magic for you and teach you tricks, Henry. We'll always play chess together and talk, and go to the library. I'll come to your soccer games whenever I can, just as I've always done. I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"I can see that you don't, Henry. Perhaps I better leave and let you think about it."

The most difficult thing he'd ever done, was to leave Henry in such a state, but the boy wouldn't listen to his reassurances. Maybe, in time, he'd realize that his godfather would keep his promises.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer lay stretched out on his sofa with Estelle in his arms. He'd just finished feeding her a bottle when someone rang his doorbell.

"I'll get it," Dorian called out from their bedroom. "Wonder who that could be?"

He didn't have long to wait as JJ and Henry came into the house. Henry carried something in a gift bag, and JJ was conversing with Dorian. They headed to the kitchen without a word of explanation. Estelle giggled and cooed when Reid sat up and shifted her into the crook of his left arm.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer."

"Hey, Henry. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Reid rose and took Estelle to her swing. She giggled again when he started it rocking back and forth. He kissed her forehead and went to the couch.

"Come sit with me."

"Mom said you came to my play last night."

"Yes, I did. I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me, so I stayed in the back. You were wonderful."

Henry suddenly threw his arms around Spencer. "I'm sorry I was mad. I don't hate you, Uncle Spencer."

"I know, buddy."

"I thought you didn't care anymore, but then you came to the play. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mom said I could bring something for Estelle." He held out the gift bag to Spencer.

Reid pulled out Henry's copy of "Peter Pan," and his eyes began to sting. "I can't take this for her. JJ said it's one of your favorite books."

Henry nodded. "I want Estelle to have it. Maybe I can help teach her magic."

"Yes," Spencer said hoarsely and cleared his throat as he blinked back tears. "I'd love it."

"Can I read to Estelle?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Then, I want you to hold onto this until Estelle is old enough to read it, deal?"

"Okay, Uncle Spencer."

Reid scooped his daughter from her swing. She slept, but he sat on the sofa and waited for Henry to open the book. "She's pretty," Henry said admiringly, and Spencer smiled. She had Reid's hair, eyes and hands, and her mother's nose and ears. She _was_ beautiful.

"Yes, she is. She's going to grow up with amazing cousins like you, and Jack, Hank, and Michael."

Henry grinned at him and opened his book. "Come on, Uncle Spencer. Let's read."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n here is the last chapter, faithful readers. Thank you for your support and kind words. Once again, thanks to my friend, sounding board and ever faithful beta, REIDFANATIC.**_

"Hey, Uncle Spencer," Henry greeted when Reid knocked on his apartment door.

"Hi," Reid gave his godson his usual wave of hello.

"Come in," Henry swung the door wide and stepped back.

Reid passed into the living area and immediately noticed the difference. The room used to reflect a young man's tastes in his flat-screen television bolted to one wall, his black leather couch, and an ebony bookcase. On one of the end tables, sat a photograph of Henry with a lovely young woman, with wavy chestnut hair, light brown eyes and a smile that immediately attracted the eyes. On the old scroll top desk in one corner sat a laptop and a printer with a stack of paper, that Reid knew contained Cecilia's newest manuscript.

He turned his attention to his 28-year-old godson. He'd grown to resemble JJ nearly perfectly except around the ears and mouth, which reflected his father's genes. Gone were the glasses that had plagued him as a kid, thanks to corrective laser surgery. He kept his blond hair cut conservatively short. He currently wore faded jeans, another "Doctor Who," tee shirt and white socks.

"Uncle Spencer?"

He realized he'd been standing and staring and not listening to a word his godson was saying. "Ah, sorry, Henry. I was just thinking."

Henry snorted. "As Mom says, you're always thinking. As a doctor, I must tell you that you need to rest your gray matter."

"Now _you_ sound like your Mom and Garcia."

Henry threw back his head and laughed heartily. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Reid agreed, and they smirked at each other.

"Sit down, and I'll get us a couple of beers." Henry invited as he headed to the kitchen.

He sat and realized that an old repeat of "Doctor Who," played on the flat screen.

"I can tell Cecilia's not here," he called out to Henry.

"Why?"

"Because you have the Sci-fi channel's "Doctor Who," marathon playing."

Henry entered his living room with two beers in his hands. He grinned at his godfather and took a seat on the sofa. "Cecilia is the one that decided to follow tradition to the letter and leave me to my own devices the night before the wedding. So, I decided I'd do as I pleased, meaning inviting you to spend the evening here and watching Doctor Who."

"Speaking of tradition, you should have had a proper bachelor party, instead of hanging out with your old godfather."

"You're not old," Henry disagreed.

"I'm fifty-five," Spencer reminded him. "I have gray in my hair and my knee hurts every time there's a storm on the way." He winced and flexed said knee.

"Oh, it's a good thing Cecilia's not here. If she thinks it might rain tomorrow, she'll freak."

Spencer grinned at him. "I never thought I'd sound like the old geezers that sit around and say, "I can feel it in my bones, there's a storm coming." He said in an old man's creaky voice that made Henry laugh.

"See, this is why I wanted to hang out with you tonight. You make me laugh."

"But what about strippers and getting drunk with your friends."

"The guys took me out last night, Uncle Spencer. They know I don't go in for drinking until I'm blind. Why would I want to watch a woman take off her clothes when I have someone like Cecilia?"

"Derek would be rolling his eyes and shaking his head if he were here right now."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I had enough of acting out when I was a teenager. I'm a doctor now. I have to maintain some dignity."

Reid laughed. "You always were more mature than your age indicated. And, as for acting out, the only thing you ever did was take your mother's car out for a spin without telling your parents. You never got into serious trouble, Henry. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer."

They sat in silence as the Doctor Who episode drew to a close. When it was over, Henry switched off the television.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

Henry stretched out his long legs and rubbed his hands through his hair. "It's nothing. I'm gonna make some popcorn."

He unfolded from the couch and hurried to the kitchen before Spencer could follow up on his question. Reid waited patiently for his godson to return.

When Henry returned, he found Spencer at his bookcase, perusing his titles. "I see you have a couple of new books in your collection."

"Yeah, well, I can't read as fast as you do, and I don't have as much time as I'd like to read."

Spencer returned to the couch. "You want to play poker, or watch more television."

"Poker sounds fun."

After winning three straight hands, Henry sat back and sighed. "Alright, Uncle Spencer. I know you're not senile, and your concentration hasn't _dimmed_ with time, so why are you letting me win?"

Reid put down the cards he shuffled. "Did it occur to you that you might be lucky, or I might be having a bad day?"

"No, because I've never known you to have a "bad day," when you play poker."

"Perhaps you're right."

Henry leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, I'll spill my guts."

Reid looked utterly serene, which made Henry roll his eyes. "You know you could just ask instead of resorting to tricks like when I was a kid."

"As your mother would say, "Where's the fun it that?"

Henry shook his head and sighed dramatically. "Alright, I surrender."

"What's bothering you?"

Henry stood and went to his window and looked out at the night sky and the cars that passed in front of his building. Spencer waited, but also returned to shuffling his cards while he let Henry get to the point in his way.

"What if I'm making a mistake?"

Spencer laid down his cards. "Why do you think you're making a mistake."

Henry returned to his couch, sat and crossed his legs. "I don't know. It seems like everything I do lately irritates Cecilia and she's jumped all over my nerves, too."

"When your Aunt Dorian and I were planning our wedding, we drove each other nuts."

Henry sighed. "Mom said it's cold feet, and I guess she's right."

"You're taking a life-changing step, Henry. It's bound to churn you up on the inside."

"I guess I wish it were over."

Spencer shook his head. "I'll tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to breathe a word."

Henry watched him with solemn eyes. "You know I won't."

"The night before my wedding, I tried to talk Dorian into eloping. I didn't want to stand up in front of all our friends and say I do. I didn't want to look like an idiot. I didn't want to deal with the reception and all the traditions that go along with the wedding."

"Was Aunt Dorian angry?"

Spencer shuddered at the memory of Dorian's response, but then he smiled when he thought of her next actions. "Yeah, but she called Garcia, and _she_ talked sense to me. She told me that yes, the wedding and reception were for other people, that we could go off and elope, but that in the end the result was the same, and I should stop hiding behind my loathing of the wedding party and admit my real fears."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she doesn't pull punches, and she was right. I was afraid that with all my quirks, and the possibility of inherited mental illness, I'd ruin Dorian's life. I admitted it to her, and she let me have it. She told me she loved me no matter what and wouldn't let me push her away for something that might never happen and as for my quirks, well they made me who I am. I knew all of this," he continued as Henry stared at him. "I just needed to hear it from her."

"So, what you're saying is that I need to talk to Cecilia about my doubts."

Reid was about to say yes when Henry's cell phone beeped. "Speak of the devil," Henry quipped.

He left the living room and disappeared into his bedroom. Spencer looked around the room again and decided that he'd leave Henry in peace to talk to his fiancé. Henry didn't hear him leave, but he did call him on the phone two hours later to apologize.

"Sorry to leave you hanging, Uncle Spencer, but I had no idea it'd turn into a two-hour conversation."

"It's alright, Henry. You owe me the chance to beat you at poker, again."

Henry laughed. "It's a deal."

"So, everything alright with Cecilia."

He heard his godson sigh happily, and it made him grin. "Everything is great. I can't wait to see her walk down the aisle."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer. Thanks for everything you've done in the last twenty-eight years. You'll never know…"

"I do know, Henry, and you're welcome. You're on a path to a new life. Congratulations."

"I found a new chess board," Henry said. "Want to play after all the wedding madness is over."

"Just say the word and I'm there."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
